


Hiraeth

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoption, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Floris | Fundy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Moobloom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Floris | Fundy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, jschlatt is their dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Dream never knew his younger brother... Only knowing that Jschlatt is his father and nothing else. But he wished he could find his little brother. But he had no way to find him and make his family whole again. He had no family to go back to other than his adopted one...Maybe Tommy could help him out...-----------------------------------------Tubbo doesn't know anything about his life before he was found in a box on the side of the road by Philza. He doesn't know anything about the people who took care of him before that. It was something he could've ignored and maybe just excepted that Philza and his family were his own... But he wanted to know who his true parents were and he wanted to know his family before the Sleepy Boi Inc. family...And he'll figure it out no matter what it takes with the help of his two friends Fundy and Ranboo...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 56
Kudos: 754





	1. The Face Behind the Mask

Tommy sat there in Logstedshire underneath his white tent, looking at the sunset. He smiled as the fireplace crackled in front of him and the slight ocean breeze blew in his face. He really didn’t mind exile anymore… The beach was nice and everything was going by pretty nicely. Dream had been less strict on who was able to visit, Ranboo and Ghostbur visiting most of the time to just simply hang out. Tommy let out a sigh as he pushed himself up from the floor of his tent. His arms stretched above his head as he let out a yawn, the feeling of his shoulder blades cracking making him flinch a bit. He rolled his shoulders and neck as he walked out of his tent, looking over at another tent that was set up not too far away. It was a simple green tent, mimicking the white one Tommy settled in. The blonde smiled, walking over to the tent and peered inside. 

“Oh hey Tommy- Did you need something?” A voice asked as some rustling was heard within the tent. Tommy watched as Dream climbed out of the tent, his mask left on his bed. He had on a tight black long sleeved turtleneck and loose dark pants with his combat boots. Tommy got a good look at the older man’s face, the rare sight never getting old since Dream never took his mask off unless he was absolutely comfortable. The male had dirty blonde hair and somewhat tan skin. One eye was a bright emerald green, seeming to reflect any light that came in contact. His other eye was milky white, a scar going right through it. Dream didn’t like the scar much but Tommy through it looked absolutely badass. The older man’s face was filled with freckles and his smile was absolutely contagious. 

“Heya Big D! Just coming in to check on you and to just see what you’re doing! The sun just set and I'm not that tired yet,” Tommy said with a smile, watching as Dream sat at the edge of his bed. The older teen patted the spot next to him and Tommy raised an eyebrow, but soon understood and walked over to sit next to Dream. Tommy and Dream just sat there for a few minutes… Just enjoying the company of one another. Tommy’s mind wondered, things coming into his mind only to leave a few seconds later… How did he get here? He knew how he got into exile and how his life hit a small road bump- But how did he get here specifically? Right now he was sitting next to Dream, the man who he seemed to have a never ending fight against. The man who seemed to take everything away from him… And for the first few weeks in exile that’s exactly what Dream did.

Dream did nothing but burn all of his stuff, making Tommy give Dream everything valuable he owned. Tommy was so annoyed and angry that he had to go and grab new armor or new tools every single time Dream came around to visit. He had to learn how to be sneaky and learn how to hide things in places that Dream may never look. But soon that wasn’t necessary... Dream stopped asking for his armor and other stuff, letting Tommy keep it all and even helped him upgrade his stuff. Dream even helped Tommy and Ghostbur build things around Logdestedshire. Soon Tommy got used to seeing Dream running around the area, sometimes only being there for a few minutes and sometimes staying with Tommy for days. They all agreed to build Dream a tent for the days he stayed with Tommy and it’s been a normal thing ever since. Dream kinda just moved in with Tommy, giving the boy company and helping him out wherever he could. He would even help Tommy with his nightmares and the bad thoughts that haunted him. It was so sudden even Ghostbur found it kinda weird. But they never asked Dream about it, Dream now having stayed with Tommy for a good two months now… 

Tommy totally forgot about questioning why the older blonde was staying with him…

“Question for you Dream,” Tommy said, making the older jump a bit. Dream wasn’t really expecting Tommy to say anything- So he took a few seconds to ground himself before answering Tommy with a hum. Tommy took in a deep breath, looking up at the now starry night sky. “Why did you ever start staying here with me in Logstedshire-? I haven’t seen you go home once to L’manburg and the Dream SMP… Not that I don’t like your company or anything! I’m just wondering why you’re staying here when you’ve got a home back on the other side of that portal… George and Sapnap are probably looking for you ya know? You’ve been here for a few months now” Tommy said as his eyes wandered to the nether portal that they had built right at the edge of the treeline leading into the forest. 

Right on the other side was a bridge that led home… The home that Tommy couldn’t go back to but he really wanted to. He wanted to see Tubbo and watch the sunset with him while music played in the background. He wanted to play pranks on everyone with Ranboo and joke around with Quackity and Fundy… Maybe he could even hang out with Philza and just have a family moment with his father… He just wanted to go back to L’manburg. Suddenly Tommy tore his gaze away from the portal, not wanting to feel sad. He sighed and looked back over at Dream. But soon the boy noticed a change in Dream’s posture, the older now gripping the bed sheets so tight that his knuckles turned ghostly white. Dream’s breathing picked up a bit and his eyes widened, his gaze trained onto the floor. Tommy stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes looking at the huge eye bags and if Tommy didn’t know any better they looked like clear bruises. The worry in Tommy’s chest seemed to blow up and he immediately put all of his attention onto the older man. 

“Dream are you ok there ma-” Tommy started as he reached too put a hand on Dream’s shoulder as he leaned forwards to see what threw the older blonde off so much… But Dream acted fast, slapping Tommy’s hand away. You could hear the smack echo through the air around them as Tommy let out a small yelp in pain. Dream on the other hand jumped so far that he had fallen off the bed, now on the floor of the tent staring at the ground in fear. He refused to meet Tommy’s eyes, not wanting to see the look on the younger’s face. At first Tommy didn’t realize what happened, everything going too fast for his brain to process. Tommy cradled his hand to his chest as the hit made his hand sting with pain a bit. Tommy turned to yell at Dream, retaliating in the only way he knew how- 

“Dream! What the fu-!” 

“I’m sorry!” Dream immediately yelled before Tommy could even finish his sentence. Tommy immediately deflated and his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Dream curled in on himself, pushing himself against a chest inside of his tent. He just wanted to disappear… He could feel the boy’s blue eyes burning into his skin and he hated it. He hated it when people looked at him- He shouldn’t have taken off his mask… He wasn’t the best to hide his emotions when it came to his facial features. He wore the mask so people could see how he was feeling. But now Tommy looked at Dream without a mask and in one of his intimate moments… He looked so broken- It was like Dream wasn’t Dream anymore-

“Dream-” Tommy said at almost a whisper, the other on the floor flinching at the sound of his voice. Tommy slowly stood from where he was sitting and made his way towards Dream. It was like the scared blonde didn’t even process what Tommy was doing, frozen in fear and no longer reacting to what the younger was doing. Tommy sat next to Dream, looking at him while tilting his head to the side a bit. Dream felt the blonde’s presence next to him, but stayed staring at the floor and curled up into a call. “Dream…?” Tommy called again, hoping this time Dream would just look at him. But instead Dream just curled up on himself tighter making Tommy let out a sigh. So he just sat there next to Dream, leaning onto the chest behind him and looked up at the ceiling. It felt like hours passed when Dream started to talk out of nowhere…

“He wasn’t too bad you know? Even if he acted like a total prick...” He said out of nowhere, making Tommy jump a bit at his sudden words. He was about to speak but he sat up and looked over at Dream in question. He was now sitting up too but his knees were pressed up against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on one of his knees. His eyes seemed to be looking into space as he spoke, some tears flowing down his face as he shook. He sighed as he closed his eyes causing more tears rolling down his face. Tommy knew that Dream had to get whatever this was off his chest and Tommy was more than willing to listen. After everything Dream has done to help Tommy it was the least he could do. 

“He had gotten better… He was improving and he was actually trying at something- Something that I wanted him to try at! Then he ended up dying… That fucking asshole. He could have at least stayed for a bit… Anytime with him would've been enough,” Dream mumbled, anger clear on his face but was mixed with sadness and confusion. His hands gripped at his pant’s legs and Tommy was surprised the fabric hadn’t ripped. His cheeks were a deep red and his eyes were bloodshot, the once bright emerald eyes dulled and worn. He made the face you make when you don’t know what to feel so you try to convince yourself that you’re angry at the world or that you’re just fine… When you try to convince yourself that you know what you're doing even though you’re scared and know in the back of your mind that you don’t. That you don’t know whatever the hell your doing and just barely hanging on. 

Tommy knew the look a little too well…

It was the exact face that Tommy made when Wilbur had died…

“Who… Who are you talking about?” Tommy asked quietly and Dream started to glare at the ground. He took in a long stuttering breath as he calmed himself from crying and his small breakdown. “Dream…?” Tommy called out and Dream seemed to snap back into reality. He looked over at Tommy for a second before staring back at the ground. Tommy thought he had stepped out of place so he stuttered over his words, trying to get out an apology and trying to tell Dream that he didn’t have to tell the younger blonde if he didn’t want to. But Dream spoke before Tommy could even get out a full sentence. 

“My dad… That asshole is who I’m talking about,” Dream mumbled and Tommy’s breath hitched. It was easy to forget that people as powerful as Dream had a family… Heck he forgot that Sapnap and Dream were adopted by BBH and people like Ranboo and Puffy had a family outside of the SMP that they had moved away from yet still contacted. It was easy to forget that people had lives out of the war that raged on every single day. “He wasn’t the father figure most would expect… Not like Philza… But he did try sometimes- In the past at least. He tried his best back then and tried to keep our family together. But he couldn’t due to no money and our mom left us when I was young. Our family falling apart was inevitable.” 

“W-Who…? Who’s your dad? I thought you were adopted by Bad and Skeppy- Or that’s what I’ve been told. You call him dad all the time,” Tommy said carefully, knowing that if Dream didn’t want to answer the question he didn’t have to. But Dream just uncurled from his spot on the floor and reached for his hoodie. It was laid on the bed a few feet away from where he sat. He let out a small grunt as he reached over, grabbing the hoodie by it’s sleeve and pulling off the bed and onto his lap. He stuck his hand into the hoodie pocket, digging his hand through and soon pulling out a small piece of paper. It was ripped but it looked mostly intact. The picture showed a young Dream, a wide smile on his face and no scar in sight. There was one more person in the picture but their head was ripped out of the picture… But Tommy’s eyes widened when he saw who was standing next to Dream on the intact side of the paper. 

“My dad was Jschlatt…” Dream said as he looked at the paper, one hand gripping the picture and the other reaching up to his dirty blonde hair. He ruffled his hair a bit, two small grey horns coming into view making Tommy gasp. The horns were small but they mimicked one of a mooshroom, the horns short but being pointed at the top. Dream ruffled his hair once again and the horns disappeared within the man’s dirty blonde hair. The silence between the two boys was crushing, Tommy trying to sort everything out in his mind- “I’m a mooshroom hybrid, my mom surprisingly being a mooshroom… You’re the only one who knows Tommy. I haven’t even shown Antfrost, Sapnap, or George my horns so you’re lucky... Since they're small they’re easy to hide in my hair and with my hood they're practically non-existent.” 

“Who’s that? Is that a younger sibling or something?” Tommy asked and pointed to the person who was ripped out of the photo. Dream looked at the person and sighed. The person in the picture was wearing a small yellow sweater and brown baggy pants, one hand clutching onto a small flower. By his height the person in the picture couldn’t have been older than three. 

“They’re my little brother… The brother I don’t even remember...” Dream simply answered as his eyes flashed with sadness right before Dream wiped his eyes and sniffled. He just glared at the photo, specifically at the younger Jschlatt in the photo. He looked pissed so Tommy held his tongue. “Jschlatt decided he couldn’t take care of us and gave us away. I was given to Bad and Skeppy in a box with nothing but my mask and a letter telling them my name. He just left me in a fucking box in the rain at their doorstep. I don’t know what happened to my little brother but- But I’m guessing the same thing happened to him when he was given to another family. I want to remember him but I was about seven and I barely got to hang out with him before Jschlatt dropped us off to our new families.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Dad? Why are we outside while it’s raining this hard? Shouldn’t we be at home with @)!%@@%?” A young boy asked his father as he held his hand. They were both walking underneath a black umbrella, the sidewalk barely lit up by the dull street lights. Young Dream looked up at his father, the man’s eyes being shadowed over by his cap, but Dream could see the clear frown on his face. He had a folded cardboard box tucked underneath his arm, trying his best to keep the box as dry as possible even though the rain was pouring down around them. The confusion the small boy was feeling was filling his head. His father had grabbed him by the hand and had told him to put on a green hoodie and some black pants with some small boots. He had also asked the young boy to carry a white mask that had a smiley face on it, the mask being almost too big for the young blonde to carry. 

“Dream just- How about this… You like games right? How about we play a game?” Jschlatt asked the boy and Dream’s eyes seemed to light up at the idea of a type of game. He nodded multiple times making Jschlatt let out a dry laugh, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Alright kid… How about we play hide and seek? I’ll give you a place to wait and you count to one-hundred. While you’re counting I’m going to go hide ok? And no peeking alright?” He asked and the small boy smiled and nodded once again in understanding. His face changed from a confused one to a determined one in seconds, wanting to win the game as fast as possible. 

Soon the two stopped walking in front of a house, the lights seeming to be turned off and no car in the driveway. Dream looked at the house, knowing it definitely wasn’t the house he lived in. But when Jschlatt tugged the boy’s hand, leading him towards the new house slowly. Dream just shook it off and walked next to his father, soon being shielded by the rain when underneath the patio. Jschlatt let go of his son’s hand and unfolded the box, setting it down right in front of the door. He sighed and looked down at the box, then looked over at his son. Dream just smiled at him widely, still waiting for the game to start. Jschlatt picked up Dream, balancing the small seven year old in his arms. Dream looked his father in the eyes, seeing the tears flowing down his face… Dream put either of his small hands on his father’s cheeks, confused on why he was crying. 

“Dad…? Why are you crying? Are you oki?” Dream asked but the man just shook his head, kissing the blonde on the forehead. Dream smiled and took his hands away from his dad's face and wrapped his arms around Jschlatt’s neck. The older man hugged Dream tightly, wrapping his arms around the small boy like he would disappear in seconds. He didn’t want to pull away but he knew he would have to. So he gently pushed Dream off of him, already feeling cold from the lack of touch. He slowly set Dream into the box, looking his son right in the eyes. Those bright emerald eyes… They reminded him of his wife’s eyes. Bright emeralds that were rare and something that Jschlatt never wanted to lose… 

But he knew he would have to give them away. 

“A-Alright buddy… Close your eyes o-ok? I need you to close your eyes and count to one hundred. And count slowly ok? You need to give me time to hide,” Jschlatt said and Dream happily closed his eyes and placed his hands over his eyes. He slowly started to count, a wide smile on his face and his body shaking with excitement. The man slowly pulled out a letter from his hoodie pocket and carefully paced it into the box with Dream, the blonde too busy counting to notice. Jschlatt stood there for a few seconds, Dream making it to the number twenty before he started to walk away. But then he heard people talking, his eyes widening when he realized that the family that lived in the house was home. 

Jschlatt was quick to jump into some bushes, the patio and the new people walking towards the house. He flinched when some of the branches poked at his sides but he kept quiet, carefully peeking out from the thick leaves. His eyes soon landed onto two figures walking towards the house, barely being able to hear Dream counting over the pouring rain. One was wearing a black hoodie, red lining on the hoodie. He had on black jeans and was wearing dark brown boots that reached his knees. But when Jschlatt got a good look at his face his eyes widened. His face was the face of a demon, his eyes completely white and fangs flashing whenever he talked or smiled. There were long black horns sticking out from the top of his head, but surprisingly there was also a halo floating between his horns and above his head. The other was also in a hoodie, a beanie on his head. His hair was a deep shade of brown as it fluffed out in multiple directions. He had on a light blue hoodie, a weird derp face on the front. He also wore pretty simple light jeans and black converse. At first Jschlatt thought they were the only ones walking towards the house but then his eyes landed on a small figure walking between them. 

“Dad! Papa! Thank you for taking me out for ice cream! It was a lot of fun!” The small boy said happily as he swung between the two males. He had black hair that was held back with a white headband. He had on a white shirt, a huge flame on the front, on top of a long sleeved black turtleneck. He even had on black tight like pants and black converse. The boy had a bright smile on his face, but what caught his eye was the boy’s bright lava like eyes. 

“Anything for you Sapanap. Now come on. Me and Skeppy are tired so how about we watch a movie and then we go to be-” The demon started but then paused when he looked at the house. He was quick to pull his hand away from his son’s and ran towards the house. The demon’s husband, Skeppy, was in shock as he still held the umbrella and his son’s hand. Skeppy brought his son towards the front door of their house but was surprised to see his husband leaning over a small box on their patio. 

“Bad? What’s that? What’s in the box?” Skeppy asked as he closed the umbrella and tried to peek over Bad’s shoulder to see what was inside of the box. Bad stayed silent but turned around, the note that Jschlatt had written in his hand. Skeppy’s eyes widened when he saw Dream looking at the two adults confused as he sat there in the box. Skeppy left Sapnap to stand to the side, the boy trying to see what his dads were looking at but was too short to see. Skeppy frowned as he kneeled in front of the box next to Bad, reaching for Dream only for the blonde to flinch away in fear. “Kid…? How- Why- How did you get here?” 

“M-My dad left me here and told me that we were playing hide and seek- He told me that he was going to hide and told me to count to one-hundred… I-I don’t understand. Are you going to help me look for him?” He asked and Skeppy looked over at Bad. The two adults looked at each other then down at the blonde. Bad handed Skeppy the letter before turning to the young blonde sitting in the box. Dream was about to start sobbing, not knowing who these people were and his father nowhere to be found. “A-Are you going to help me find him? T-That’s what you’re here to do r-right?” 

“Buddy…- Dream I think your name is if I read it correctly in the letter. I don’t think your father is going to let himself get found- Why… Why don’t you come with us inside and we’ll figure things out? Ok?” Bad suggested and Dream clutched the smiley mask in both hands, looking at the ground nodding. Tears were flowing down his face as his body shook as he cried. Bad reached his hands out towards the boy, Dream flinching again before letting Bad pick him up in his arms. Dream just went limp into Bad’s arms, letting Bad hold all of his weight. Skeppy walked over to Sapnap as Bad brought the blonde into the house. You could hear Dream’s sobbing from inside of the house, the cries overpowering the beating sound of the rain. Sapnap had a lot of questions about the stranger that his parents just brought into their home. 

“Papa? Who’s that? The boy that dad took into the house- Who is he? He looks weird with his crazy blonde hair,” Sapnap told Skeppy, looking up at his father in curiosity. Skeppy just sighed and looked down at his adopted son. His eyes weren’t fire anymore but instead charcoal black. He was just standing there, looking into the house at Bad taking care of Dream. Skeppy took his son’s attention from whatever was happening inside of the house. He held Sapnap’s hand and kneeled down in front of Sapnap, letting out another sigh. He didn’t think after a day of fun activities he would be dealing with an orphaned boy on our doorstep. He looked at Sapnap, planning to just tell the boy the truth… 

He had been an orphan before Bad and Skeppy found him after all… 

“You know how Bad found you in the nether buddy? In that basket and you had nothing but a blanket that had your name sewed into it?” Skeppy asked and Sapnap nodded. Bad had found the young boy crying in a basket in the middle of the hell-like place. A few more hours in that place and maybe Sapnap would’ve been killed by the mobs or the heat. “Well… This boy- He’s just like you! But instead of being found in the nether he was put right here on our doorstep. He doesn’t have a family or any home to go to- So we’re going to take him in and take care of him just like you.” 

“So it’s like I’ve got a brother now?”

“In a way? Yeah buddy… A new brother.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“I never stopped playing this twisted game of hide and seek… For years- I tried to find Jschlatt but he was determined to not be found. It was so fucking stupid- Then when I was getting over him and starting to except Bad and Skeppy as my fathers- He just shows back up! That asshole comes back into my life- Wasted off of alcohol and expects me to put his life back together for him!!” Dream yelled in anger, hitting his fist against the floor. He let out an angry yell before letting out a sigh. Tommy flinched at his actions, fearing that Dream might accidentally hurt him. But then he watched Dream deflate, sobs starting to make him shake again. New rivers of tears flowing down his face as he started to cry…

“And the worst part is-”

“I did,” Dream finished as he threw his back against the chest he was laying on. Tommy watched as Dream broke down in front of him, the boy sobbing his eyes out. The young blonde didn’t know what to do… So he did what Wilbur would do whenever he felt bad. So he scooted closer to Dream and slowly wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him close. Dream flinched at first but soon was leaning into Tommy’s touch, feeling safe in his arms. Tommy sighed as he ran his hand through Dream’s messy hair. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words to say to Dream.

“You know Dream…? I felt the same way with Wilbur. Before he died and everything and became a ghost,” Tommy rambled, knowing that maybe talking about something else but not totally changing the subject would help Dream. “When we were exiled all those months back by- By him... Neither of us could handle it. But I found a way to cope with it and Tubbo hung out with me almost every single day. I found ways to cope. I thought Wilbur did too… Until he came to me and talked to me about destroying L’manburg- When he forced YOU to hand him that TNT. I was so mad… But he’s my brother. I didn’t know if I should’ve been mad or… Let it go. Then he got better with everyone’s help and when we won the war everyone thought it was over… Then that button- That damn fucking button ruined everyones life… And on top of that he saw killed. He forced Philza- OUR DAD! To kill him and- And I was so angry- But also at the same time I was broken… He was my older brother and now he’s a ghost that knows nothing about what he did. So I get it… I get it, Dream.”

Afterwhile the two sat there holding each other, laying with each other to gain comfort. Soon falling asleep with each other on that floor. It may have been uncomfortable but at that moment neither of them cared. Ghostbur came back to Logstedshire to find the two blonde’s cuddled up together on the floor of Drem’s tent. He was confused at first but when he saw the tear stains on Dream’s face and the slight shaking of his body… He didn’t question it and instead he grabbed the blacket from Dream’s bed and draped it over the two. But before leaving the two to head to his own tent he paused. He knew that Tommy hadn’t forgiven him yet even if the younger blonde tried to convince him that he did… He knew Tommy is still mad at him. So he looked back at Dream and his little brother one last time before leaving the green tent. 

“Thanks Dream… I hope you can be a better brother figure than I was…”


	2. Just a Key Chain and a Photo

Tubbo sat on the bench watching the sunset as he let a random disk he found play in the background. Yet he didn’t really watch as the sky turned orange and yellow, the sun slowly disappearing behind the trees and the hills. His mind was somewhere else, the boy feeling like he was floating. He didn’t even notice when Fundy and Ranboo were walking by and saw him alone. They decided to join him, both shrugging at each other and walking over. Tubbo didn’t know the two were there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and when he looked at Fundy he just let out a groan in embarrassment for getting scared. He held his chest and took in deep breaths as he watched Fundy and Ranboo sit on either side of him. Fundy put his hand back on Tubbo shoulder and Tubbo could tell that he was worried. He knew that he didn’t need to look over at Ranboo to know that he was worried too. He sighed and looked down at the ground, the sun already out of view and the only thing lighting up the area being the lanterns.

“Hey Tubbo... You ok there? You’ve been avoiding everyone for the past few days… Is there anything we can do to help you?- or something?” Fundy asked and Tubbo sighed, looking up towards the lanterns that were floating in the air. The two were worried about Tubbo, with all the president's work the boy seemed a lot more stressed. Tommy was gone so he couldn’t have fun with his best friend anymore… Tubbo thought over his words for a second as he racked his brain for answers, his mind somewhat still on airplane mode. He took in a deep breath and leaned back against the bench, taking one hand and putting it into his jacket pocket. He rummaged through his pocket for a few seconds, digging through the candy wrappers while he tried to find what he was looking for. Ranboo and Fundy watched as he pulled out a ripped piece of paper and a small bee charm. He held it out in his palm for his two friends to see, Ranboo and Fundy looking at Tubbo with confusion and curiosity. 

“Today was the day that I was found in a box on the side of the road by Philza… When I was adopted and all that. I’ve been thinking about it all week and I just- I just can’t get it out of my head. Sorry about that guys,” Tubbo said with another sigh as he looked at the items in his hand. The small Bee Charm gave him a weird sense of safety as he rubbed his thumb on it. Fundy’s eyes widened and Ranboo let in a sharp breath. They both know that Tubbo never really talked about his childhood much unless it was about random life stories with Tommy. “I know I joke about it a lot with Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno… I’m Tubbo in a box and everything! Tubbox! but- I- I wish I knew my actual family. I wonder if they’re still alive and if they’re looking for me… I know nothing about them. All they left me with was this bee charm and a letter. The letter was mostly for the person who found me since it said my name in it.”

“I thought you were just joking when I first met you- I didn’t know you were actually found inside of a box,” Ranboo said worriedly and was about to apologize when Tubbo just shook his head. He just shrugged with a small smile since he understood where the hybrid was coming from. They did joke about it enough to make it seem like just a simple joke. But it was true and Tubbo wished he remembered something more from his childhood before he met Philza other than that stupid cardboard box. He didn’t care if he sounded selfish or angry. He just wanted to know his family even if he could only talk with them for a few minutes. 

“It’s fine honestly... But yeah I was found in a box on the side of the road and it happened to be near the path that Philza takes when walking home. He ended up finding me and then I became a part of his family. I thought I was a part of the family at first… I’m a brunette like Wilbur and dark brown eyes like everyone else. I’ve seen pictures of Philza’s wife and I sort of match the look. So I thought nothing of it until I realized that I wasn’t as similar as I thought,” Tubbo said as he reached up towards his head with one hand. He ran his hand through his hair, the curls flattening and revealing what’s underneath. Two small light grey horns came into view and the two hybrids sitting on either side of him gasped. 

“You’re a hybrid-?! Oh my gosh TUBBO!!!” Fundy yelled and both Ranboo and Tubbo flinched a bit at the volume of his voice. Even Fundy cringed and looked at the other’s with a sorry expression clear on his face. He rubbed the nape of his neck before speaking again. “Sorry about that- But Tubbo… You’re a hybrid? Like an actual hybrid?” Fundy asked again and Tubbo nodded, letting his hair go. The brown curls sprung back up and covered his horns, Tubbo looking like a normal human like always. He shook his head a bit so his hair would poof up more, just in case the horns were peeking through his hair a bit. 

“Yeah… Apparently I’m a Moobloom Hybrid and a pretty rare hybrid at that. That’s what Philza said when he put me through some tests and stuff and did some research. I’ve only told a few people… Not even Tommy knows and he’s my best friend and brother. But the horns... That’s what tipped me off that I wasn’t actually a part of the family by blood. Philza is a bat hybrid and his wife was human or so I’ve been told. Techno was adopted so I knew that me being a hybrid was completely out of the ordinary. It was a really sad talk and that day I could tell Philza really didn’t want to talk about it. But I was desperate for answers and I just wanted to know,” Tubbo said as he looked down at the photo and the charm in his hand. 

“After he told me about how he found me on the side of the road he gave me this charm and this part of a picture. He said it was in a letter that was left in the box he had found me in. It’s pretty weird stuff to leave in a box with a child don’t you think? Phil said he doesn’t really understand why they were left with me but… But it’s all I’ve got of my family.” He said and just looked back up at the starry sky. The soft breeze felt nice on his skin as he took in a deep breath and remembered the stories Philza told him. “They left me out in the rain you know? If Philza hadn’t found me I don’t know if I would be here today. It was pouring and I probably would’ve died a few days after from a sickness.”

“Have you tried looking for them...? You’re actual family?” Ranboo asked and Tubbo just picked up the ripped piece of paper, showing it to the two sitting with him. It was ripped into a weird shape, the paper deformed and somewhat wrinkled. On the photo was a young Tubbo who was barely three or four years old. But he was smiling widely in the photo and you could clearly see the horns that he now hid. But the photo only showed his head with his body being on the other half of the ripped sheet. Standing next to Tubbo was someone wearing a dark forest green sweater and blackpants, his boots reaching halfway up his shins. Standing slightly behind the figure was a man wearing black dress pants and a blue sweater… 

“That’s the problem… This is all I’ve got- This is the only thing they left me with. A small picture and a key chain… That’s all I’ve got. I guess I’ve got an older brother and a father. But I don’t think I had a mother. The paper was ripped when I got it so the people in this photo could be anyone and they could be anywhere in the world. There’s a very slim chance that I’ve met them or I’ve seen them before- But I doubt I have,” Tubbo said sadly as he pocketed the charm and piece of paper. “You know? I really doubt that they’re looking for me. I doubt they even tried looking for me to be honest? You know... They gave me away and that was that. If they gave me away then why would they want me back?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“PHILZA!!!” The blonde man flinched at the loud high pitched voice that echoed through their small cabin. It had been a quiet evening and Philza thought all of his sons were outside. Tommy and Wilbur played outside and was probably climbing trees while Techno watched them and made sure they didn’t kill themselves. He looked up from the book he was reading and pulled off his reading glasses, setting them on the small table nearby. He looked up just in time to see Tubbo stumble into the living room, a huge bee plushie in his arms. When Tubbo’s eyes landed on the older man he smiled and waddled over, looking at the ground as he walked so he didn’t trip over his own feet. He guessed that Tubbo had walked into the house by himself since Tommy wasn’t with him.

“Hey Big Man! What do you need?” Philza asked as he picked Tubbo up by underneath his armpits, placing the boy onto his leg. Philza let out a small grunt of effort, letting out a huge breath once Tubbo sat on his leg… All of his sons were growing up so fast… Philza sighed once again and looked down at his youngest son. Tubbo looked down at his bee then looked up at Philza, his small hands fiddling with the bee plushie’s antennas. His eyes soon glued to his bee again, refusing to meet the elder’s eyes. Philza raised an eyebrow when he saw the usually happy brunette seem to shrink, he was usually way more talkative than this. He would always have something to tell Philza whether it be cool bee facts or just about what he did with Tommy. 

“Tubbo? What’s wrong? You seem sad… You know you can tell me when something happens right?” Philza asked and Tubbo was quick to nod before letting out a tiny sigh. The boy adjusted himself on his father’s lap, desperately trying to stall time enough for him to think of something to say. But Philza just waited for the boy… All of his sons- Well most of his sons had trouble speaking their mind sometimes. They struggled finding the right words to describe what they’re feeling and what they’re trying to get others to understand. 

“Promise you won’t get mad at me if I tell you? You’ve got too pinky promise… Please?” Tubbo asked, a small but of fear laced into his voice and Phil gave Tubbo a sad smile. He took his hand and put it onto the boy’s shoulder. Then he saw the boy hold up his tiny pinky, Philza immediately wrapping his own pinky around the younger boy’s. He was silent for a while, letting Tubbo ground himself. He watched as all the worry and fear slowly melted away from the boy making Philza smile a bit. 

“S-So you won’t get mad at me right? You can’t break a pinky promise you know…?” Tubbo asked as he sniffled a bit, unfallen tears accumulating in his eyes. Philza nodded with another smile and Tubbo let out a satisfied sigh and gave the man a small smile back. Tubbo wiped his eyes with his fists and Philza just waited as the boy got himself situated. Once comfortable Philza watched as the boy reached up towards his head, more specifically his mess of hair. Tubbo rarely let anyone touch his head, even Tommy, and he never let anyone cut his hair. No one questioned it and just respected Tubbo’s privacy. It’s been like this for a few years now, Tubbo gaining the habit when he was about five years old. So when Philza watched Tubbo push his hair back his curiosity got the better of him. 

When the horns came into view Philza felt his breathing stutter and his heart freeze…

“Please don’t way what I think you’re gonna say- Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say- Please don’t- Please don’t- Come on Tubbo please don’t-” Philza’s mind was running a million miles a second as he examined the light grey horns on the boy’s head. Out of everything that Tubbo could have come to Philza to talk about- He didn’t think it would be this. The horns… They were like small bumps that came at a dull point at the top. Tubbo soon took his hand away from his hair, the brown locks covering the grey horns once again. Tubbo was silent for a few seconds, waiting to see if Philza was going to say anything… Maybe yell at him or not even give him an answer. But nothing like that came, Philza keeping his promise and just being there to listen to the things that Tubbo had to say. The brunette was happy and felt calmer. So the brunette took a deep breath, the words slowly leaving his mouth.

“I know you’re not my real dad… and I know Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno aren’t really my brothers. I know that you’re not really my family,” Tubbo started, looking down at the ground and Philza sighed knowing they would have to have this same talk eventually. He had to have this talk with Techno when he realized that he wasn’t actually Philza’s son. It took days for Techno to trust Philza again after that talk… And Philza regretted it even to this day. But he still had to have the talk whether he liked it or not. So it was just a matter of time before he’d have to discuss it with Tubbo. He just didn’t think it would be this soon… He honestly hated talks like this because either way they were his sons... He didn’t care if it was by blood or by adoption because at the end of the day they were family. 

“I’ve got horns and you’ve only got bat wings. Tommy has told me multiple times that our- His mother was a human just like him. Tommy and Wilbur don’t have any hybrid stuff and Techno is adopted, clearly being a piglin hybrid- So I’m guessing I’m adopted too since I’ve got horns and I’m different… I don’t mind if you are my father and take care of me. I like you being my dad and I’m really happy with Tommy, Wilbur and Techno,” He quickly explained, worried that he would offend Philza and make it seem like he was being a horrible father. The truth is that Tubbo couldn’t have been luckier to get Philza as a dad and he couldn’t ask for anything more. He was kind and tried to do his best for his sons. He put his children above everything else in his life including himself.

“But I- Just- I was just wondering- W-Who were my parents before you took me in? Where did you find me?” Tubbo asked, finally looking up at Philza, his hands gripping at the bee in his lap. His eyes were filled with a swirl of emotions, Philza unable to pick up on all of them. Confusion and sadness were the strongest ones there though. He felt bad for the young boy… He was so young and he was questioning so many things about himself.

“Tubbo… Listen to me ok? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner- I swear I would have told you if I had the guts to. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it… I’m sorry... And about your actual parents… Tubbo- I- I wish I could tell you that I knew who your parents were. I really wish I could- But I can’t. I honestly don’t know who they are or where they are. I never saw them and I don’t even know if they’re alive... I found you in a box on the side of the road in the middle of a rain storm one night when I was walking home from the store. I decided to take you home without a second thought. I needed to get you out of the rain before you got sick and you were already freezing when I picked you up… You were only three years old and you wouldn’t have made it if I had just left you there... But-,” Philza said, cutting himself off as he looked at a disappointed Tubbo. He didn’t want to make the boy feel worse, knowing the guilt would probably get to him later. He sighed once again and spoke again. 

“Listen Tubbo… I have some things that were left in the box I found you in. I’ve been keeping them for a while just in case you wanted to see them in the future. I’ll give them to you but it’s only because I think you’re old enough now to get them. Make sure you take care of them because it’s the only thing I’ve got from your actual family,” Philza explained and wrapped his arms around Tubbo, picking the boy up before standing up from the rocking chair he sat in. He grunted as he stood, the brunette growing by the day. Tubbo just thought about the words Philza had said as the older blonde carried him through the house. It was completely silent as they made their way past rooms and even up the stairs to the second floor. At that moment the boy could only register the bouncing feeling as Philza walked swiftly through the hallway. 

“Alright we’re here buddy,” Philza said with a small smile, slowly opening the door to a room. He let out a sigh when he realized that the small brunette had completely zoned out. The blonde man just walked further into the room, flickin on the light and opening the window so more light would pour into the roo . 

It was only when Tubbo looked up, blinking at the change of scenery, when he realized that they were in Philza’s bedroom. The room was right across the hallway from the room where all the kids slept. Philza made sure he was always right there for his kids, all of them getting nightmares time to time or just struggling to go to bed. They weren’t usually let inside of Philza’s room though. He had a lot of artifacts and other cool trinkets he found during his adventures. Most of them being weapons or cursed items that were safely displayed on shelves. Knowing all of Philza’s sons they would probably hurt themselves with the assortment of items in the room. They were practically the sons of chaos and Philza really doesn't need one of the spawning a wither or blowing up the entire house- He doesn’t know how he would deal with that. 

He sat Tubbo on his desk chair, the boy hugging his bee as he watched Philza. The blonde sighed and walked over to his assortment of items, all of them sitting on different shelves. Philza scanned the area for a bit, his eyes finally landing on a small box sitting in the corner of the room. He smiled and walked over to the corner of the room, picking up the box in his arms. This was the exact box he had found Tubbo in, the items he was looking for inside. He held the box underneath his left arm and walked back over to Tubbo. The boy just looked at the box, his eyes full of curiosity and all signs of being sad immediately gone. He was excited and Philza was happy he could satisfy the young brunette for now. He kneeled in front of the young boy, showing him what was inside of the box. Tubbo leaned forward and slowly pulled out a small bee keychain and a white envelope, the paper stained and wrinkled in some places. 

“W-What is all this?” Tubbo asked as he opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of ripped paper. He saw the picture that was inside, the picture taken a good five or six years prior. He looked so young… Since Philza had no baby pictures of Tubbo this was the first time he was seeing a younger version of himself. He was so small and looked so happy. His smile was side and his horns were even showing in the picture. He smiled down at the photo, holding it with both hands like it was going to disappear if he didn’t hold it tightly. He looked at the picture for a bit longer before looking over at the bee keychain that was sitting on the desk next to Tubbo. The key chain was a simple small bee with a small beehive behind it. The key chain was really cute and Tubbo was practically drawn to it. He promised himself that the key chain would be with him at all times. The brunette had always wondered why he was obsessed with the small yellow insect. Tubbo finally got his answer. 

He then looked up at Philza, setting the photo on the counter nearby quickly right next to the key chain. He then leaped off the chair and into his father’s arms with a small yell. Phil had to quickly drop the box, catching the boy in a bear hug. They both laughed and just hugged each other tightly, Philza dropping to the ground so he could sit criss cross and balance Tubbo in his lap. The young brunette mumbled thanks multiple times until Philza just hushed him. Soon both were surrounded by silence as they hugged each other. Philza would do anything to make his sons happy and to just hear them laugh and see them smile was enough for him. Philza soon pulled away from the hug, looking at Tubbo with a wide smile. He then heard his other three sons yelling in the front yard, Techno probably chasing his other two brothers with his sword again. The noises outside disrupted the silence but filled it with happiness. The sound made Tubbo perk up and made Philza sigh but the smile never left his face. 

“Now… How about we go play with your brothers outside? Hmm?” 

“Ok dad!” 

“Alright Kiddo… Let’s go!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo lightly chuckled at the happy memory of him and his father… It was nice knowing that Philza cared and that he used to have a family to go back to. But the feeling of horns sitting on his head was bothering him to an indescribable extent. Tubbo felt like horns he hid from the world defined him and controlled his life- It was a twisted reminder that he wasn’t really a part of any family. It was a reminder that he did have a family. That he had people that cared for him and put him above anything else. But now it was a family that didn’t want him, or that’s at least how Tubbo thought about it. He shoved the two items into his pocket and buried his face into his hands. His elbows rested on his knees as he hunched over and cried. He cried and cried not caring if Fundy and Ranboo were watching him break down. He let out sob after sob, his body shaking violently every time he tried to take a breath. He was just so tired and didn’t have enough energy to hold it in anymore.

It wasn’t until he felt an arm wrap around him when Tubbo flinched. He didn’t even notice the others moving until he felt his two friends surrounding him. Ranboo had wrapped an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders, pulling the boy close so his head could rest on his shoulder. Ranboo let out a sigh as he rested his chin on Tubbo’s head making sure that the boy could breath. Tubbo leaned into the embrace like it was the first touch he had gotten in ages. To be honest it probably was. He felt Fundy rub his back gently, drawing shapes and different patterns to help calm him down. The two didn’t say a word, just sitting there as Tubbo cried. He needed to let it all out. Being president, being a child fighting multiple wars, and everything else was starting to stack up… He was just a kid after all… He didn’t need this. He was still considered a kid and a kid that was so innocent and happy before all of this happened. Heck he was killed on a stage in front of everyone he loved just because he did what he thought was right… The feelings inside of Tubbo were everywhere. From angry to sadness and confusion to trying to be a leader. 

It was like Tubbo was losing himself in this entire process…

And to be honest?

He probably was…

“I don’t have a family anymore- It’s broken… Techno took one of my lives and is now nowhere to be found and we’re still trying to find him so we can execute him, Tommy is in exile and I have no idea where he is, Wilbur is dead and now a ghost who barely remembers anything, and I- I had to put Philza under house arrest… I never wanted to do any of these things!- I never wanted to exile Tommy, arrest Philza, and put a prince on Techno’s head… I- I didn’t want any of this,” Tubbo whimpered and Ranboo couldn’t help but hold Tubbo closer, hugging him tightly. This just made Tubbo sob even more feeling safe for the first time in a few months. Fundy hugged Tubbo from behind, trying his best to make the other feel better. Even Fundy has had his fair share of family problems… He understood where Tubbo was coming from and wanted to help him the best he could… Wilbur… Eret… Philza… He’s had so many people in his life that have said they were family and said they would be there forever. Only for some things to come up as lies and other things to come up as just lost dreams. Everything just sucked for everyone...

“It’s going to be ok Tubbo… Everything is going to get better- You just have to give it time. Can I see the picture really quick?” Ranboo asked and Tubbo nodded, sniffling before pulling his small picture out from his pocket. Ranboo took it in his free hand and looked down at the photo. “Hey Tubbo…? How old are you in this photo? Like how old do you think you are?” Ranboo asked as he adjusted himself to sit up more as he looked at the younger version of Tubbo. Tubbo gave him a weird look and sat up a little bit more, Fundy hugging Tubbo as Ranboo let him go. All three of them looked at the photo, Tubbo having to squint a bit as he looked at himself and tried to come up for an answer to give Ranboo. 

“I-I think I was three…? Yeah! Y-Yeah… T-Three years old in the photo,” Tubbo stuttered out and Fundy kept rubbing Tubbo’s back. The fox just wanted Tubbo to stay calm, the brunette trying to keep himself from breaking down so he could answer the questions he was asked. Ranboo thought for a moment before speaking again, but Tubbo said something first. “W-Why are you asking my age and stuff? My family is gone… They’re gone- There’s nothing I can do to get them back. I don’t think they’re even alive...”

“Well maybe they aren’t Dead… There’s a chance that they’re still alive... Or at least one of them is anyways. Here look at Tubbo’s brother in the photo,” Ranboo said pointing to the younger boy standing right next to Tubbo. Tubbo and Fundy leaned over to see what Ranboo was pointing at and listened to the words he said. “This… This kid couldn’t be older than seven or eight years old. Now? He’d probably be in his early twenties… He’s still alive Tubbo- And since the people here around the SMP and L’manburg come from almost everywhere… We can ask around and see if anyone recognizes the boy in this photo.” 

“You really think that will work? Everyone here is either a minor or in their twenties and even their thirties… They might not recognize this boy because they’re the exact same age!” Fundy argued and Ranboo paused thinking a bit more. Fundy was right and most of the people here in the town were pretty young. “And even if they did recognize the photo we don’t even know what Tubbo’s brother looks like- What if we get this wrong and we end up backing the wrong horse?” Fundy asked as he held Tubbo closer to his chest. Ranboo understood where he was coming from but it was the best bet they had. 

“Well there’s only one way to figure it out… Why don’t we just try to talk to everyone? We do this for Tubbo and help him find his family- And if we don’t then that’s that… We’ll figure everything else out. But for now maybe we can just ask the old people in town. If we run into others then we can ask them but for now we’ll stick to older people,” Ranboo suggested and Tubbo nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked up towards the sky. Fundy hesitated but nodded letting Tubbo go slightly. The two just sat there with Tubbo as the stars glimmered above them. The moon shined brightly above their heads and the music disc inside the music box slowly came to a stop and the three were surrounded by silence.


	3. The Other Half

The next morning Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy walked around L’manburg to see what everyone was doing. They saw Niki and Puffy working on their flower shop and watched as Punz chased Sam though an open area nearby. Philza was looking out from the window of his house, L’manburg stretching out before him. When Tubbo saw the blonde man his eyes immediately stared at the ground so he didn’t have to look Philza in the eyes. He didn’t want to see if Philza had a happy look on his face or a disappointed one. But Tubbo knew that Philza was wearing an enchanted helmet… The helmet that was specifically crafted to make sure the man couldn’t go anywhere other than his house. The three teens were planning on visiting Bad and Skeppy first, the two being the same age as Philza. After that maybe they would stop by and see people like Puffy or maybe even Sam. The three were just determined to get answers and help Tubbo find out where his family went after he was adopted. 

Bad and Skeppy were their best bet at the moment. They had a track record of taking in children who needed a place to stay, all of them hearing stories of when the two would take care of orphaned kids. They would even foster a few kids for a few months. Sometimes they would let the kids go and live their own lives or let the kids stay with them for the rest of their life. They even adopted the famous blaze hybrid or Sapanap years ago when he was left in the middle of the nether. That was a story that most of the SMP knew, Sapnap being one of the only ones pretty open about their family’s history. Just then Tubbo’s eyes looked up from the wooden path and landed on said arson teenager. Sapnap was building with George and Antfrost on the side of the path. The ebony haired teen saw Tubbo walking towards them, Sapnap waving at the three as they passed. Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo waved back and the three builders walked towards the president and his friends.

“Hey Sapnap! It’s nice to see you around. You too, George and Antfrost... It feels like we haven’t seen you in a good few weeks. Where have you two been all this time? Out adventuring with Dream and everything like you always do?” Fundy asked with a small smile and the two friends looked at each other, having a silent conversation in a matter of seconds. The three builders went rigid for a bit, pausing and looking a bit frantic. Antfrost seemed to shrink at his friend’s silence, the cat hybrid shrinking a bit as his ears pinned themselves to his skull and his tail went limp behind him. Tubbo and Ranboo just watched everything unfold in front of them, not doing anything about it. Fundy also noticed the growing tension between everyone and decided to speak up again. 

“Um- Are you guys ok? You went all quiet and awkward- Mind catching us up to speed?” Fundy asked and Antfrost just looked up at George and Sapnap. The cat hybrid was in no place to talk about what the two were going through. He was told about what happened between the seemingly inseparable trio. But he chose to say nothing to anyone, the hybrid wanting George and Sapnap to tell everyone at their own pace. George and Sapnap looked at each other again, having another silent conversation. Sapnap was about to step forward and speak but George was quick to put an arm out to stop him. George just shook his head at Sapnap before looking over at the three newcomers and spoke.

“Well- Um… How do we put this… Uh- Dream… He- He’s gonna be gone” George said as his words dribbled off a bit, his hesitation becoming clear as day. His eyes might have been hidden by his glasses but it was clear that George was trying to avoid looking anyone in the eyes. But Sapnap just put his arm in front of the brunette, stepping forward and immediately speaking. He seemed angry and frustrated as he spoke and he stood with clenched fists and knitted eyebrows. Anger was rolling off him in waves and it honestly made Ranboo and Fundy a little scared. Also since Sapnap didn’t have anything covering his eyes or face you could clearly see his black ebony eyes turn a molten lava color, small marks on his face started to glow and become more visible. 

“That coward is gone and he’s never coming back to L’manburg or the SMP! He ran away a few days after Tommy was exiled and we haven’t seen him since. Not after we had a small chat with him before he left. None of us know where he is now,” Sapnap quickly spilled and the three hybrids in front of him froze in shock- They never knew that Dream left L’manburg and the SMP permanently… They just hadn’t seen him awhile and that wasn’t too out of the ordinary. They were about to ask what happened between the three but they didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Sapnap still had some internal rage and it still seemed like a touchy subject for George. So they completely dropped the questions, Ranboo deciding it was best to talk about something else before things got out of hand. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt after weeks and maybe even months of no fighting. 

“Well we’re heading to Bad and Skeppy’s house today- Do you know if they’re home Sapnap? We just need to ask them a few questions,” The hybrid mentioned and Sapnap looked at the three with a raised eyebrow. He was very protective over family and it was something that he highly believed in. Even George and Antfrost looked a little uptight at the mention of the two adult’s names. Bad and Skeppy were practically almost everyone’s non biological parent... Now that they were asking about Sapnap’s dads he couldn’t help but wonder what they wanted from the two adults. Ranboo was immediately scared by the other teen’s look and tried to find something else to say. He didn’t mean for what he said to come off as bad or anything- When he couldn’t get any more words out Sapnap decided to answer a question with a question. 

“What do you want from my dads? You aren’t planning to harm them are you?” Sapnap asked and Ranboo stuttered a bit in fear as Sapnap leaned forward. Sapnap can be very scary when he wanted to be and at that moment his face seemed to glow even brighter than before. Ranboo immediately threw both his hands up in the air, scared that Sapnap was going to come at him with a fireball or something. But before Sapnap could even react George put a hand on his shoulder. The teen looked back at his friend and then back at the three people in front of him and sighed… 

“Sorry- I didn’t mean to scare you guys at all… I- Dang it… I’ve- I mean… All three of us have been pretty on edge after Dream left. It’s just been so quiet so just- I just want to know what you're planning to ask them… It’s just- What would you want from my parents? They didn’t do anything wrong did they? You don’t even know them that well and they don’t seem like the type to do anything wrong… Especially Bad. Maybe not so much Skeppy… But still,” Sapnap explained and the three nodded. Antfrost and George were internally happy that their friend didn’t explode or anything, Sapnap having a long history with his short temper. Usually things ended in arson whenever Sapnap was ticked off. 

“Actually this isn’t a government matter of any sort… It’s actually a personal one- I just want to talk to them even if it’s for a few minutes. Just a friendly conversation. So violence needed,” Tubbo started as he stepped forward and Sapnap was even more curious as he titled his head to the side. Bad and Skeppy had never really been that close to Philza’s family, the two families only meeting when they had joined the Dream SMP. Tubbo cleared his throat one more time before speaking, his hands fidgeting at his sides. He didn’t know why he was nervous… Was he scared of learning the truth? Maybe- But he really couldn’t put his finger on the problem. So he just took in a deep breath and dug his nail into his palm to ground himself. 

“I- I was adopted by Philza a long time ago as you probably know and I just- Since Bad and Skeppy adopted multiple kids in the past I was wondering if they had any idea about who my family was before I was handed off to Philza… And before you say anything! I know that Skeppy and Bad didn’t know me back then and I know that I probably should be asking Philza about family stuff- But Philza doesn’t know much about this and I know I used to have a brother. Ranboo even said that he should still be alive today and should be somewhere out there! So maybe Bad and Skeppy took in my brother and know where he is? I just want to meet one person who was a part of my original family… But I understand if you can’t help me...” and with that George, Sapnap, and even Antfrost looked at each other in question. This time Antfrost approached the younger set of teen’s, the hybrid looking down at Tubbo. 

“Hey Tubbo?” Antfrost called out and the small teen let out a hum and looked up at the older cat hybrid. “Can we um… Can we see the picture you have? The one of your family? You mentioned having on right?” Antfrost asked and Tubbo immediately nodded. Ranboo and Fundy shared a look behind Tubbo, wondering what the three were going to do with the photo. Before handing it over Tubbo apologized for the picture being ripped, Antforst telling him that it was all ok. Tubbo placed the picture in Antfrost’s paw and the hybrid took a long look at it, his eyes widening as he did. He backed up a bit so George and Sapnap could have a look at it. Sapnap looked over the cat’s shoulder while George just stood next to Antfrost, all of them looking at the photo. George pointed at the picture at some moments and there were other times where Sapnap pointed out the ripped edges of the photo. But they all spoke so quietly and the three younger teens in front of them couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

“No way… There’s no fucking way- This can’t be real...” Sapnap stuttered out, Tubbo barely making out the words he had said. Sapnap looked from the photo down at Tubbo, having to do a double take. Tubbo gave the three a weird look as he was utterly confused. Sapnap then looked at George and Antfrost who nodded with sad smiles. “Alright well… We’ll take you three to Bad and Skeppy. They’re going to want to see this picture. And Tubbo…? I think you’ve just gotten a step closer to finding out who your family is,” Sapnap said with a small smile and Tubbo’s face lit up brighter than the sun as he smiled as wide as he could. Fundy and Ranboo cheered behind Tubbo, hugging him a bit. They were actually gonna know what happened to Tubbo’s parents and older sibling. 

“Thank you guys so so so much!” Tubbo said happily and the three just nodded, Sapnap waving at them to follow. The three smiled at one another before following the other trio down the wooden path. Tubbo was practically shaking with excitement, barely being able to contain himself. Sapnap let out a chuckle as they walked, Sapnap taking the time to ruffle Tubbo’s hair a bit. The brunette paused for a bit, not used to his head getting touched but he was happy for the affection. He simply smiled up at Sapnap as he ran his own hand through his hair to fluff it up. Soon they came upon Bad and Skeppy’s house, the lanterns were lit and there was smoke coming out of the chimney. Sapnap was the one to knock on the door, calling out for his dads from the front door. 

“Hold on! I’m baking! I’ll be right there!” Bad’s voice called from inside of the house and Sapnap smiled. He figured that he was baking muffins and Sapnap always liked to have a muffin from Bad when he visited. Even George and Antfrost smiled, both of them loving it when Bad baked some muffins or anything in general. Soon the door knob started to shake and the door flew open and revealed BadBoyHalo. He had on his normal red and black hoodie and his black and white checkered bandanna. But this time a pair of glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose. He smiled and was a little surprised to see six people outside of his house. 

“Oh! Hey Sappy! I didn’t know you were coming today- It’s nice to see you again Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy. You two George and Antfrost. Why don’t you all come inside? I’ll be right with you all[ I’ve just got to clean up the kitchen really quick,” Bad explained with a smile and stepped aside so everyone could enter. As soon as they walked through the door they were hit with the smell of chocolate chip muffins. Bad and Skeppy’s house was made out of bricks and looked like a nice and cozy building. They all stood in the living room, Bad letting the six of them sit down on the couches. Tubbo sat in the middle of a long couch, Ranboo to his left and Fundy to his right. George sat in a rocking chair while Sapnap leaned on the back of the chair, his arms crossed. Antfrost just took his spot on a beanbag near the fireplace. After a bit of silence Bad walked back into the room with a small smile.

“Alrighty! Now what are you six doing here? Skeppy is out today with some friends so it’s just me here. Did you need something from him?” Bad asked as he rubbed the nape of his neck with a small nervous chuckle. He was just hoping he didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t everyday that the president visited your house. Sapnap looked over at Tubbo then looked over at Bad. The demon hybrid raised his eyebrow as he looked at his son in question. “Did Skeppy and I do something wrong? Is this about the Badlands thing…? I thought we’ve already signed a contract and everything-” Bad stated but was soon cut off by Tubbo.

“Oh! Oh no! That’s not it at all! Though we do appreciate your agreement to keep peace. It’s been a great time working with you and everything. Anyways- We’re here… Or at least I’m here due to a personal thing… I need your help- I’m just gonna ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them the best you can,” Tubbo said and Bad nodded, soon sitting down on another couch in the living room. Tubbo sighed and looked over at Antfrost, the hybrid perking up and pulling Tubbo’s ripped picture out of his pocket. He handed the photo to Bad and the older male looked it over, somewhat confused. 

“That’s… That’s a picture that was left with me when I was adopted by Philza. It was left with me in a box a few years ago with a key chain and a letter… If you can see there is another boy in the picture and I just- I want to find him… He’s my older brother and I want to meet him. I just want to know if you recognize anything in the picture? Anything?” Tubbo asked and Bad looked down at the photo again. It took him a while to process everything as he dug through his memories. After a bit Bad seemed to stop breathing, his hand shaking a bit as he held the photo. Bad looked at Sapnap then back at the photo with a sigh. 

“Hold on… Lemme get something really quick- I’ll be right back. I think I have what you’re looking for,” Bad said and walked out of the living room and towards his bedroom. Ranboo put his hand on top of Tubbo’s and gave it a light squeed, Tubbo thankful for the contact. Fundy put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder giving the boy the same comfort. When Bad came back he was holding another piece of paper. He handed Tubbo his picture and the new piece of paper that he had gotten from the other room. Tubbo looked down at the photo, Fundy and Ranboo looking over his shoulder. “This is a copy of a piece of a photo from one of the kids I used to take care of… This is the only photo that I’ve ever seen that somewhat matches yours Tubbo… Just- When you look at it don’t freak out ok?”

Tubbo nodded and soon looked down at the photo. He took a deep breath and put the two pieces together. Tubbo was happy to see the full picture. He then looked at the faces of his family… The picture was of a young boy, older than Tubbo. He had a wide smile on his face and his cheeks were covered in freckles. But what Tubbo was most interested in was the boy’s emerald green eyes. They were really pretty in his opinion and they made him smile. The boy even had grey horns that matched Tubbo’s. The boy looked nice and Tubbo was happy to his brother’s face for the very first time. Even though he knew that now the boy would probably look different all grown up… He was happy to see their face. But then Tubbo saw what the boy was holding in his hands. Tubbo almost dropped the photo when he saw the smiley mask… One that has shown up in his nightmares more than once. The brunette could tell that Ranboo and Fundy had seen the mask when they both stiffened. 

“I- There’s no way,” Tubbo stuttered out as he looked at Bad. He searched his eyes for any indication that the demon was lying. But he showed no signs… Tubbo looked down at the photo then at Bad, a lump forming in his throat. Tubbo took in a shaky breath, trying to get rid of all the bad feelings rising up from nowhere. His hands shook a bit but he gripped at the photo to steady them. 

“So y-you’re telling me- That Dream is my older brother? Like Dream? Dream, Dream? Like the Dream that is now never coming back to L’manburg…?” Tubbo asked and Bad slowly nodded. Tubbo had to do a double take, his breathing was off and his eyes tearing up. He couldn’t believe it… The person who had threatened him and his best friend and who Tubbo had fought multiple times- Is his brother? The person who he’s been looking for, for the past few years… Was a killer and practically the most powerful person on this server?

“We adopted Dream years ago when we found him in a box on our doorstep. He was left there in the middle of a rainstorm. But even though Dream didn’t know his little brother he searched and searched. Dream always wanted to meet you… Even though he never knew you. He didn’t even accept Skeppy and I as his fathers because he knew he had a family out there. He does care about you Tubbo… Even if he doesn’t know who you are. He cared about you. He’s been looking everywhere and has been asking so many people. He’s been desperately trying to find you. He let me copy his side of the photo so we could spread the word around quicker… But we haven’t had any luck at all. Not until you came here today with the other half of the photo,” Bad explained and Tubbo looked at young Dream’s face. 

“You should see who your father is… I was even surprised when I found out who Dream’s dad was… Dream was just angry at him for leaving you both behind with new families. All Dream ever wanted was one big family. He wanted everyone to be back together and happy. That’s why he didn’t only look for you but he looked for your father as well. I’m sorry to say but your mother is dead. Dream found that out sooner than you but it did hurt him. Even to this day his anger towards his actual dad is still unmatched,” Bad said, his smile faltering into a frown. Tubbo looked down at the photo one last time. When he did that’s when he broke. His shoulders shook and a sob escaped from his mouth. He ended up dropping the picture as he curled in on himself. His arms wrapped around his torso, his hands grabbing at his sleeves. His head started pounding and his eyes twisted shut. Emotions hit him like a tidal wave and Ranboo and Fundy were taken off guard by the boy's reaction. 

The face of Jschlatt was right there, one hand on Dream’s shoulder. He looked so much younger than when Tubbo had first met the man. He was actually smiling and his eyes were filled with joy instead of evil… That was his father, the same man who had ordered his execution only a few months ago. The man who had banished his best friend and forced him to tear down L’manburg’s walls. Tears slowly started to fall down Tubbo’s eyes as he started to shake. He remembered the pain that spread through his body when he was shot. It had burnt and the fact that he was still mostly alive when he was shot made it all worse. The twisted scars on his body would never fade and would always remind him of that day... The nightmares the man had caused Tubbo. The man that was now six feet under due to a heart attack. That was his father Tubbo didn’t know why but the fact that Jschlatt was dead now made him sob. Ranboo was quick to pull Tubbo into a hug, Fundy rubbing Tubbo’s back as he cried. The other four in the room just sat there, watching the two friends comfort the crying boy. They all felt bad for Tubbo… He was only seventeen.

What would have changed if Dream and Tubbo knew they were brothers…? Would any of the wars happen? What would have changed if Jschlatt knew that Tubbo was his own son? Would Tubbo have gotten shot? Would Jschlatt not have exiled Tommy and Wilbur back then? Tubbo had so many questions and so many what if’s. But after thinking for a bit he realized that he could dwell on the past too much… They had left Tubbo for a reason but Dream has always been looking for him. All the thoughts and ideas that Tubbo had about his family abandoned him wasn’t all right… He had a family out there looking for him. Dream was looking for him and wanted him to come home… He wasn’t totally alone and now he wasn’t going to throw it all away. 

“He may have done terrible things… Not just to me- But to everyone… Even if he’s hurt so many people and even killed people… I- I wanna see Dream… I wanna tell him that he’s my brother. He might not be the best guy but he’s family… So let’s go find Dream!” Tubbo cheered and Bad smiled a bit. Antfrost, George, and Sapnap walked over to hug Tubbo. The young brunette was soon buried in a hug, smiling as he let himself bathe in the warmth. He was lucky to have this many people who cared for him… Everyone soon pulled away and Tubbo sniffled, a small smile on his face and his eye gleaming with determination. 

“Maybe we should go visit Logsetshire! He might be there with Tommy- The last time I was there he was hanging out with Ghostbur while Tommy was out adventuring. I talked to him for a bit and he seemed pretty comfortable over there. I think he even had a tent there so he should be living in Logstedshire! Tommy made a path to Logstedshire in the nether so we can get there before nightfall!!!” Ranboo said happily and Tubbo nodded. The three stood up then looked back at Sapnap, Antfrost, George, and Bad… Sapnap and George couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Both of them know that they’re the reason that Dream was gone…

“You know… You both can come along with us right? You’ve probably got some things to say to Dream too,” Tubbo said and the two smiled at Tubbo. So then the five were off walking towards the nether portal. Antfrost decided to stay and hang out with Bad since it was a more personal issue that he wasn’t too involved with. Once the five were at the nether portal they walked through and believe it or not there was a sign right in front of a bridge. Tubbo couldn’t read it so he pointed it out to Ranboo, the hybrid kneeling in front of it as he made out the words on the sign.

“It says… ‘Welcome to Logstedshire… Population: 2’ and that’s it. I’m guessing Tommy made this to make everything more official. This wasn’t here before when I visited. But that was a few weeks ago so a lot has probably changed. Come on! The portal is just at the end of this path,” Ranboo said with a shrug as they all walked past the sign and onto the stone and obsidian road. Fundy smiled and held Tubbo’s hand as they walked. They walked and walked, Tubbo getting nervous with each step they took. But he wasn’t the only one who was on edge. Sapnap and George were both looking at the ground or at each other as they walked, nervous about talking to their best friend after their not so great confrontation before. 

“Hey… You know he’s going to forgive you right?” The two heard and looked over at Tubbo. Fundy had begun walking with Ranboo, leaving the small brunette with the two older teens. The two looked away embarrassed and Tubbo smiled a bit at the two. He hadn’t really talked to them other than during wars for business. “You all seem like really close friends. I also might not know what you guys went through but if you guys are close enough friends you’ll figure it all out. Tommy and I have had multiple fights… But deep down we know we’re still friends. Fights are meant to challenge your friendships and make you stronger than before. So just… Talk to him and before judging him listen to what he has to say himself,” Tubbo said and without waiting for an answer he ran up to walk with Ranboo and Fundy, leaving George and Sapnap to themselves to think. 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

“We’re here! There’s the portal! Come on!” Ranboo cheered as the portal came into view. He was quick to take Fundy and Tubbo’s hand and pulled them into the portal. Ranboo had always been a fan of traveling through portals and teleporting. It always gave him a small rush of excitement. George and Sapnap smiled and laughed at the sight of the three leaping into the portal. Soon Sapnap grabbed George’s hand and yanked him through the portal, all of them flying out the other end. In the over world they landed in a huge dog pile, all of them laughing with heads off. Tubbo was the first to ground himself and looked around. The portal was next to a birch forest, a path not too far from the portal leading towards a few tents and a weird wooden structure. 

“Oh! I didn’t think anyone was coming to visit! Hello friends!” They heard a voice say and Ghostbur seemed to appear out of nowhere. They all got up from the ground and looked over at the ghost. Ghostbur looked almost the same as he had before he had left. He wore a yellow sweater and his red beanie was sitting on top of his head. But the only difference was he had a small bracelet made out of blue stones on his wrist. It was like a friendship bracelet. “If you're looking for Tommy he’s in his tent organizing his stuff- But I could get him for you and tell him that you’re here-” Ghostbur started to say but Tubbo shook his head. 

“We’re here to see Tommy but we’re here to also see someone else… We were wondering if Dream was around here anywhere,” Tubbo said and Ghostbur froze. He immediately started to look around nervously and was about to fly off before Tubbo stopped him. “Wait Ghostbur! We’re not going to hurt him! He’s not in trouble in any way. We just want to talk ok? I promise,” Tubbo said and Ghostbur slowly nodded and waved them over to follow him. They all shared a look before following the ghost down the dirt path. Everyone saw the small Christmas tree and the two tents built near the path. From where Tubbo stood he could even see the pile of barrels and the small hut that was built inside of the wooden walls. But Ghostbur stepped off the path and floated towards the white tent, all of them hearing then banging of metal and a few curses. 

“Tommy! Dream! People are here to see the two of you!!!” Ghostbur yelled and there was shuffling inside of the tent. But soon only Tommy stepped out of the tent, but he was wearing different clothing. He had finally changed out of those rags he called clothes, Dream finding clothes and giving them to the blonde. Now he wore a red hoodie, a green bandanna wrapped around his neck. He had a band aid across his nose and his tan pants were fixed up. His eyes were as bright as before and he had on black fingerless gloves, another present from Dream. He was gripping a netherite sword in his hand, having just crafted it. 

“Ghostbur! Who is it? I haven’t gotten any visitors in awhi-” Tommy said but then froze when he saw everyone standing outside of the tent. As soon as he saw George and Sapnap he pointed the sword at them. Sapnap and George put their hands up immediately. In his other hand that wasn’t holding a sword Tommy pulled out a crossbow and pointed it at Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo. The three gasped and backed away, Ghostbur flying away during the panic. George and Sapnap noticed that he was standing the same way Dream would when he was getting ready for a fight, even holding a sword like Dream would…   
“What the fuck are you all doing here? Why are you two here especially?! Do you know how much damage you have done? Dream told me what you did… Do you know how many times he has cried over the two of you?! You don’t deserve to see him! Just let him be happy!” Tommy yelled as he loaded his crossbow with one hand. The netherite sword gleamed with enchantments but his blue eyes seemed to be glowing brighter in rage. 

“Tommy! We’re not here to take Dream! We’re here for something else! It has nothing to do with the government or anything! You’ve got to believe me! Don’t hurt them,” Tubbo yelled and Tommy lowered his crossbow a little. He looked at Tubbo, giving his friend some time to explain. The brunette took a deep breath and stepped towards Tommy, using his hand to lower Tommy’s blade so it wasn’t pointing right at the two. “They want to apologize to Dream… And we also have some news we think he wants to hear,” Tubbo said and with that Tommy sighed and put both of his weapons away. 

“Fine… I’ll let you talk to Dream. But if anything goes wrong you’re going right back through that portal… Understand?” Tommy asked and all of them nodded. Tommy started walking towards the green tent not too far from his white tent. The five of them followed close behind Tommy, Tubbo walking right next to his best friend. “I’m glad you’re here Tubbo… It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” Tommy said and Tubbo smiled the blonde returning one just as big. They all waited outside as Tommy stepped into the green tent, hearing some whispers. It took some time but soon Tommy was leading a blonde male out of the tent. It took awhile for all of them to see Dream without his mask on… His eyes were a bright shade of emerald and Tubbo couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. 

“Um… Hi?” 

\------------------------------------

Words: 5548

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will probably be three more chapters before this book is finally over- But I have so many ideas so that might not even be the end of it! Anyways stay safe everyone and have a wonderful life! I love you all! Until next time! <3


	4. Family Together

“Um… Hi?” Dream stepped out of the tent with a small awkward wave. The man might be really tall but at that moment he seemed a lot smaller now. His emerald eyes twinkled brightly in the sun, his freckles clear on his face despite all of the scars. He looked over at Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy with a small smile. It was a rare moment between them all… Usually Dream was either having a conversation about the government with them or just simple signing contracts. Either that or he was threatening them. Ranboo gave him a smile and waved while Fundy just smiled at the blonde happily, his tail wagging a bit. Tubbo couldn’t seem to look up from the ground, just making a small sound as a hello. Dream had yet to see Sapnap and George, the two somewhat hiding behind the trio they came with. 

“I- Um… It’s good to see you Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy- If you’re looking for a fight I’m really not in the mood anymore- I-I mean I’ll go peacefully back to L’manburg or something but- I don’t want to fight you… I don’t do that anymore,” Dream started but Fundy was quick to stop him. The fox was at the man’s side in an instant, comforting Dream any way he could. Fundy couldn’t deny that he likes Dream, finding Dream different then the rest. A good kind of different… Ranboo and Tubbo stepped back knowing Dream would probably trust Fundy more than anyone. 

“Oh Dream! No! We’re not here to cause any trouble. When we’re done here you’re more than welcome to stay here with Tommy- We just want to talk,” Fundy cut him off, immediately taking Dream’s hand. The blonde jumped a bit, his eyes widening at the sudden contact. Fundy cleared his throat and looked up at Dream, the taller male giving him a confused look. It kinda hurt Fundy’s heart… “We’re here for something else- You’re not in trouble… It’s just- We’re here for um- Family business,” Fundy explained and Dream tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion. Fundy sighed and grabbed Tubbo by the arm, pulling the boy next to him. He then nudged Tubbo a little closer to Dream, stepping back to give the two some space. Tommy was also confused, standing next to Ranboo so he could wait for an explanation. 

“Pst- Ranboo- What the fuck is going on? Can you explain please?” Tommy asked as he elbowed the hybrid in the arm. Ranboo grunted a bit as he rubbed the spot Tommy hit. He didn’t answer but just nodded over to Tubbo and Dream. Fundy was slowly stepping further away from the pair, trying his best to give them their own space to talk. But they didn’t start any conversation, an awkward silence shared between them. “Just tell me what’s going on?! They’re not doing anything! What did I miss? I haven’t really been allowed into L’manburg or anything recently,” Tommy grumbled and Ranboo sighed as he didn’t take his eyes off of Tubbo and Dream. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Tommy…? Um... Has Dream ever mentioned his family while you were together? Like anything about his past? Anything stories or maybe some explanations?” Ranboo asked and Tommy took a while to think. Dream’s breakdown only happened about two days ago, the image of Dream sobbing still fresh in his mind. Dream had told him things that Tommy wasn’t expecting. Things that he thought he would never find out about the blonde man. Tommy didn’t even know they were on that level of friendship… Tommy wouldn’t have believed it… But their small hug fest a few nights ago said otherwise. He looked back at the pair then back at Ranboo. 

“Now that you mention it… Yeah- A few days ago Dream told me about his dad. Not Badboyhalo but his actual dad. An asshole he was… But anyways- Other than that he said something about his mom but not much since apparently she was around. Apparently she died very early on in Dream’s life so he only had his dad. He said something about having a little brother but that’s Dream’s thing. Why do you wanna know?” Tommy asked and Ranboo nodded over to Tubbo and Dream one more time. That’s when Tommy finally put two and two together. It took awhile but Ranboo could see the light bulb shine in his head. “Wait- You mean-“ Tommy stuttered and Ranboo nodded once again. 

The two weren’t having a conversation, Dream standing there awkwardly as he waited for Tubbo to speak. He didn’t really know where this was going. Yeah he knew Tubbo. He played chess with him once and awhile, built things, and Dream even taught the young president a thing or two. But now it was like they’ve never met each other. It was like you just shoved two strangers together and told them to talk about their life problems. The shorter brunette was fiddling with the edge of his shirt, soon putting one hand into his pocket and his other hand in his hair. Dream was beyond confused… Even he knew that Tubbo rarely let anyone mess with his hair unless it was someone the boy really really trusted. 

“Dream… I- um..” Tubbo started but then he hesitated with his words. He couldn’t find the right words to say, with everything was mixing in his head. But Dream was more than happy to wait. He just stood there silently as Tubbo figured out what he was going to say. But I’m the end he just sighed in defeat. “It might be easier if I just showed you… Um here… Take this,” Tubbo stuttered out as he pulled the photo out of his pocket. Dream immediately recognized the ripped piece of paper Tubbo handed him. 

Tubbo then ruffled his hair so the horns appeared on his head, Dream stumbling back a bit at the sight of them. They looked almost identical to Dream’s if it wasn’t for the difference in color. Even Tommy was a bit surprised, Ranboo having to put a hand on the younger’s shoulder to contain him. The two needed their time with each other… Tubbo kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he held the photo out to Dream. Dream noticed Tubbo’s hands were shaking, the photo crimping a bit because of how tightly Tubbo was gripping onto it. The blonde’s hands shook as well as he looked over at the small photo. He then reached into his own hoodie pocket and pulled out his version of the other half, holding both pieces in his hand. 

“I- We all went to Bad’s house and he told us you had the other half to my photo- he didn’t believe it at first- But… Yeah- If you have the other half of the photo… T-that would mean…” Tubbo’s words dragged on. He couldn’t gain the breath to finish the sentence… He didn’t know why but it was so hard to talk all of a sudden. It was like his vocal chords were tangled together and he couldn’t even get a sound out. Dream looked at the photo of them then down at the small brunette. He then grabbed his hood and pulled it down, exposing more of his dirty blonde hair. When he ruffled his hair too Tubbo was happy to see a pair of horns, similar to the horns on Tubbo’s own head. 

“Y-you’re my little brother…” Dream finished and Tubbo nodded, looking back down at his feet as he waited for Dream's reaction. He didn’t know how Dream was going to act… Just now he felt the dawning realization that maybe he wasn’t the kind of brother that Dream wanted… Tubbo wasn’t anything too special or that’s what the boy thought of himself anyways. He was mostly known as Tommy’s sidekick. He could barely handle being president... Maybe he didn’t match the standards that Dream had set for a brother… What if Dream didn’t like him as his brother? Would they just forget this ever happened? Would they just give up on this whole family issue and live their lives knowing that their family is alive but they don’t like each other…?

Was all this for nothing?

What he didn’t expect was his feet to leave the ground as he was scooped up in a hug. Dream’s arms wrapped around his torso as he was picked up by the much taller blonde. He felt hands gripping at the back of his shirt, the brunette not caring as he was swung around in the air. The hug was warm and welcoming… He didn’t notice how much he missed physical contact until that one moment. It felt nice. Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged Dream back. They spun around a bit as they laughed, Tubbo grabbing onto the back of Dream’s hoodie and refusing to let go. The group smiled at the sight of the two brothers, this being the happiest Tommy has seen Dream in awhile. 

“S-So I’m guessing you’re not disappointed? You know…?” Tubbo asked and Dream immediately stopped spinning and Tubbo’s breath caught in his throat. Did he say something wrong? Dream bowed his head, looking down at Tubbo with a small smile. He put Tubbo down, kneeling in front of him with one hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair, making sure not to touch Tubbo’s horns. The weight on his shoulder was comforting and was reassuring. At that moment Tubbo would’ve told Dream anything if he wanted… 

“You’re the best brother that I could’ve asked for. I honestly thought that you- That you wouldn’t want me as your older brother. An older brother is supposed to be someone you can look up to- and I haven’t really been that kind of person… To you or anyone,” Dream said as he looked down at the floor ashamed. Tubbo gave his older brother a sad smile and hugged him tightly, pulling away quickly. Dream jumped at the contact, taking a second to process what Tubbo had just done. Dream then let both knees touch the dirt ground as he gathered Tubbo in his arms. He buried his face into the smaller boy’s shoulder, some stray tears falling from his eyes. He could tell Tubbo was crying too, his shoulder feeling damp. But neither of them cared. 

“You’re my brother!” Dream cheered as he held Tubbo in front of him, one hand on both of the brunette’s shoulders. He put his forehead against the younger’s as he laughed happily. Tubbo smiled at the contact and pressed his forehead against Dream’s. They both laughed, tears falling down both their faces. He was so happy to see Dream… Something that he thought he would never say… But now he never wanted to leave Dream’s side. Heck he didn’t even want to let go of Dream at that moment… But he knew that some other people had to talk to the blonde. So Tubbo slowly pulled away, wiping his eyes as he sniffled. 

“T-There are other people here… They wanted to talk to you Dream,” Tubbo said and nodded over to the ground of people who had been watching. Fundy, Ranboo, and Tommy moved aside to reveal George and Sapnap. The two stood there awkwardly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Sapnap was rubbing his arm while George scratched the nape of his neck. Dream gasped a bit, backing away from the two in something Tubbo recognized as fear… Fear, worry, and almost everything in between. He was about to drop into a panic. 

He acted the same way whenever he saw someone like Technoblade and it wasn’t a nice feeling. Tubbo knew it all too well and it hurt his heart to see Dream have to deal with it… Especially when it came to people the blonde considered his best friends. Tubbo was quick to take his older brother’s hand, squeezing it and nodding to him. Dream looked over to Tubbo with an unsure expression, his eyes shifting from Tubbo to the two others. “Just talk and listen to both of them ok? I don’t know all of the details but from what I heard you didn’t end on the best terms… But they’ve agreed to just talk… All they want to do is talk. They want to make things better between you all, Dream. I promise,” Tubbo explained and Dream slowly nodded in understanding, getting up from the ground. He helped Tubbo to his feet before brushing himself off and wiping the tears from his face.

“W-We can talk in my tent… Here. Come on in,” Dream said as he held the green tent flap open for the other two. George and Sapnap shared a look before ducking into the tent. Surprisingly the tent was bigger than the two thought, practically disappearing inside. Before Dream went in with the others he looked over to the four teens that were left outside. They all looked a little lost, Tommy unsure on what to do with the other guests. It had been a long time since Tommy had human contact… Dream figured that they needed a little help. He smiled and got Tommy’s attention by letting out a small noise. He knew it had been awhile since Tommy had seen people so he wanted him to have as much fun with his friends as possible. 

“Hey Tommy! Why don’t you show them all the beach and all the cool stuff you’re building over there? I know you’ve been wanting to hold a party at the beach sooner or later… Maybe you can play around for a bit while I talk to George and Sapnap inside. You could even show them the hut! I’ll meet you by the jukebox so we all can watch the sunset later ok?” Dream asked softly and Tommy’s face lit up like a christmas tree. He quickly saluted to Dream before grabbing Tubbo and Ranboo’s hand while pushing Fundy forward, forcing them all towards the beach. They all started laughing and it made Dream’s heart jump when he saw them all together again. Dream chuckled as they disappeared over a small hill, Tommy’s loud voice slowly fading. He then took in a deep breath as he ducked into the tent. Sapnap was leaning back against a closed chest while George was sitting on the edge of Dream’s bed. Dream grabbed a chair and sat in front of the two on the opposite side of the tent.

“I-”

“Dream we’re sorry-”

“I- W-What did you say?” Dream stuttered out, taken aback at the sudden apology. He didn’t even know who it came from but he could tell that both friends wanted to say sorry. The pair watched Dream with worried eyes. He thought they expected Dream to apologize to them in the end. That was what Dream wanted to do. He wanted to apologize for saying all those terrible things to them and he wanted to apologize for all the things he dragged them into. The wars he made them fight and the roles he forced the two to play. He was supposed to be their best friend but he treated them like they were pawns… Dream was just so caught up in playing the role that everyone saw him as he lost control. He was lost acting like the one thing he never wanted to be… The bad guy. The villain. Or that’s what Dream thought he was...

But they were apologizing to him? 

“We know the things you said- They weren’t the best and we probably didn’t handle the situation the best way- Or- I mean it wasn’t the best way to treat the situation in general… We- We just wanted to say that we’re sorry… We never meant to chase you away and make you disappear Dream- We had no idea you were struggling so much with other things and we were selfish. We had no right to come at you like we did. We let our emotions take over and- Just- Shit- We are so so so fucking sorry Dream,” George started and Dream just stood there shocked. He couldn’t move or practically breathe for that matter. He was stuck, his feet glued to the floor… George was looking down at the ground in shame while Sapnap was trying to avoid talking as much as possible. Neither of them were that great at talking about their feelings. Dream tired to gather his thoughts, it felt like he was floating with no way to ground himself. 

“But I- I should be the one that’s apologizing to the both of you. I should be apologizing to everyone on the SMP actually. I said all those horrible things without thinking. I didn’t think how it would affect you. I dethroned George and I didn’t hangout with Sapnap much anymore- You guys had the right to yell at me- I’ve got the right to be here living with Tommy- I’m away from everyone and I won’t cause anymore problems and I won’t cause anymore wars. I won’t be the cause of everything bad on the SMP anymore,” Dream said as he rubbed his arm, his eyes looking nowhere particular. He didn’t see George and Sapnap share a look of guilt. Dream stepped back and if he took one more step Dream would’ve been out of the tent. He just wanted to shrink right there and then- Go back into hiding. Hide somewhere that the world would never find him ever again.

“I’ve been a horrible friend… To the both of you- Bad and Skeppy are probably so disappointed in me... I’ve been a horrible person for the past who knows how long. I-I didn’t mean any of it. Ever since… Ever since Jschlatt died I- I guess I’ve… Well I have been acting a lot worse- I didn’t mean to treat you both like that- I didn’t mean to do any of it I swear. I just thought that if I ran away nothing bad would happen anymore,” Dream said the hand rubbing his arm now gripping onto his skin. His arm burned a little as he squeezed it tightly with his hand. But in the end he didn’t really care… The pain was grounding and it made him feel a little safe. George noticed was Dream was doing and silently made his way across the room towards his panicking friend. 

Just then Dream felt a warmth on top of his shaking hand. Dream’s grip slowly eased on his arm, his hand now at his side as he kept his emerald eyes trained on the ground. His arm was stinging with pain but he felt something rub the spot, shooing the pain away. Dream was soon coaxed into a hug, George’s arms wrapping around Dream’s torso. George may have been smaller than Dream but he made it work. Dream soon felt another set of arms wrap around him, as he rested his head on top of the brunett’s. Sapnap hugged the blonde from behind, having to wrap his arms around the both of his friends. It took Dream a few seconds to realize what was happening, and when he did he was quick to crumble to the floor. He sank to his knees, George and Sapnap following him as neither of them wanted to let go. Dream sat there and cried in his friend’s arms, his heart clenching in his chest. Sapnap and George just clutched onto their friend, the three of them becoming a mess on the floor. 

“We’re never leaving you again Dream… That’s a promise. I was a terrible brother and I’m so so sorry, Dream. I promise I’ll be better. We both will if you just give us another chance,” Sapnap said as he buried his face into Dream’s back. He hugged the blonde tighter, Sapnap feeling warm against Dream’s back. Dream almost forgot how warm Sapnap was. He missed the feeling of getting hugged by his brother. He pressed his back closer to the warmth that Sapnap was giving off, the blaze hybrid gladly pulling Dream and George towards him. Sapnap rested his back on a chest in the huge tent, Dream in his lap while George was hugging Dream from the front. The blonde just stayed there sandwiched between his two friends, his mind screaming for more affection. He just let his body relax, the shaking stopping after a while. 

“We missed you. We missed you so much Dream… We’re not the same without you. You made everything worth it. I guess we accidently forgot that- But we’re never going to forget it again ok?” Sapnap asked as he ran his hand through Dream’s hair. Dream could feel George nod in agreement against his chest, Dream leaning into Sapnap’s hand. Dream smiled and wrapped his longer arms around both of his friends, all of them sitting on the floor in a tangle of limbs. It reminded Dream of what he and Tommy did when he broke down before. 

But now he was crying tears of joy on the floor with his best friends. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“So you’re Dream’s missing younger brother? Like your own literal flesh and blood?” Tommy asked as they all sat on the beach, watching the sunset as the disc ‘Chirp’ played in the background. Tubbo just hummed with a small smile as his hands played with the sand. Just the thought of knowing who his brother was set off a warm feeling in his chest making him feel giddy. Just knowing that he knew someone from his family made him so happy. Fundy’s tail was wagging, the hybrid happy to see his friend so excited. Ranboo seemed to smile, his memory book tucked underneath his arm. Tommy had shown them around Logstedshire and they even played a few games that Tommy made up on his free time. This was the best time Tommy has had in a good few weeks. 

“That’s actually pretty fucking cool if you ask me. Having Big D as your brother? I mean I’ve got Techno but damn Tubbo- You’ve even got Sapnap! I mean he is technically Dream’s younger brother too… So you’re technically related? That means you’re even related to Skeppy and Bad! Jeez Tubbo you’re loaded! Your family is full of so many cool people!” Tommy yelled with a small chuckle as he gave Tubbo a small huge to the arm. Tubbo also laughed at the blonde’s comment, wondering if Dream would let him into the close knit family they all had. Fundy and Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“Why are your family trees so confusing? Jeez my brain hurts just thinking about it- And I already have trash memory- Come on guys I’ve only been here for like- A month at the most? Cut me some slack! I'm learning so much and I can barely keep up as it is!” Ranboo said as he rubbed the nape of his neck. Tommy and Tubbo just shrugged, Tommy putting a finger to his chin as he thought a bit. “Now what are you thinking about? You got more hidden family members you’ve got to tell me about? Do I need to start drawing family trees in my memory book now?” Ranboo joked and Tommy and Tubbo stuttered a bit, having to think about it more.

“I mean I’m related to Fundy and so is Tubbo in some way. Fundy was Wilbur’s son, he just got adopted by Eret before you joined the SMP. That means that Fundy is kinda my nephew or something? Something like that I don’t know- Tubbo is now Dream’s brother and Fundy is marrying Dream soon. So that means our families are going to join together!” Tommy said and Ranboo’s headshot over and gave Fundy a look. Tommy and Tubbo doubled over with laughter at the sight, Fundy freezing up. 

“You’re engaged to Dream?! When were you planning on telling me that?! What the heck Fundy?! I thought we were friends dude!” Ranboo practically shouted and Fundy’s ears pinned to the sides of his head as he shrugged, a nervous smile on his face. Fundy lifted up his hand, showing off the ring he was wearing. The diamond was a nice green color, the one Dream wore being an orange color to match Fundy’s fur. Everyone stared at Fundy’s ring, the stone glimmering in the fading sunlight. The three other males look at the rings in awe, Fundy smiling widely.

“I-I mean yeah- Dream and I haven’t really told anyone but we also haven’t really tried to hide it either. People just find out when they find out. We also have yet to send out the invitations to everyone in the SMP. Plus I’ve still got more planning to do or something like that,” Fundy said with a shrug, Ranboo nodding in understanding. “He’s a great partner- I know most think he’s just a huge and powerful warrior but he can be soft at times. During our first date he was actually so shy and everything. When I proposed his face was as red as the rose I gave him,” Fundy said as he admired the ring on his finger.

“Fundy is a simp for my brother!!! SIMP!!! SIMP ALERT!!!” Tubbo yelled and Tommy yelled with him. Ranboo was trying not to laugh at the teen’s antics but let a small snort out. Fundy shoved him with a huff, he acted frustrated but the smile on his face told him otherwise. That’s when Ranboo broke out in laughter with the other two teens with him. 

“Of course I’m a simp for my husband… I’m allowed to simp,” Fundy said in a matter of fact kind of voice. “Eret is planning to walk me down the aisle since he’s now my dad… Wilbur we’re getting Ghostbur to officially wed us. Dream said he was getting Bad to walk him down since that’s his father and his actual father- Well I’m guessing we all know who that was,” Fundy said as his tail went limp on the ground. Everyone looked out to the sunset, the sun just barely peeking above the horizon.

“I didn’t believe I was a part of that family in the first place actually. I couldn’t help but think about it you know?” Tubbo said as he looked down at his hands, one hand going up to his head to touch his hidden horns. Everyone listened to the brunette as he sighed. “I never thought my father would be a crazed man only looking for power- Maybe he wasn’t always like that but still… He asked for me to get shot by Techno and I just- I can’t help but think what life would be like if he knew I was his son… Would I have this scar or would time figure out how to make it happen?” Tubbo asked as he touched the scar on the side of his face, wincing a bit at the contact. The scar climbed up the left side of his face, dangerously close to reaching his eye. Any closer and Tubbo would probably be blind.

“And don’t even get me started with Dream- He’s so talented and everything… Just look at all the things he’s accomplished! This place is literally called the Dream SMP! Then there’s me… I’m just Tubbo- The sidekick… I’m just a pawn and everyone else is one of the more powerful pieces on the board. I’m practically expendable,” Tubbo said as he fiddled with his own hands. His was deep in thought, his emotions more in control. Tommy was about to step in and talk Tubbo out of it, but the brunette said something that made him pause. 

“A-And what are we now Tommy? Are we still brothers now that I’ve found my actual family?”

Tommy’s heart stopped for a second at that comment, his breath getting caught in his throat. He looked over to Tubbo and saw the brunette crying. Now that Tubbo found his family was he even Tommy’s brother anymore? Was he a part of Tommy’s family? Tommy shook his head as he thought hard. Tubbo was his brother… He was Tommy’s right hand man. Someone Tommy could always fall back on, someone that Tommy could always trust. Tubbo was someone who knew personally Tommy so well, probably better than Philza himself. They’ve been through thick and thin together. They’ve been through wars, heartache, and so many other things that kids their age shouldn’t go through.

“Of course we’re still brothers Tubbo! What are you thinking man?!” Tommy yalled giving Tubbo a small slap to the arm. Tubbo looked over at Tommy to see the blonde smiling brightly at him. Tubbo sniffled and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. “We’ll always be brothers no matter what happens between us! We’ve been through thick and thin… And even though I’m here in Logstedshire… I’ll always be here by your side no matter what happens. I’ll fight as many wars and get exiled as many times as I have to,” Tommy said as he wrapped an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. He then ruffled Tubbo’s hair, avoiding the horns as much as possible. 

“What would I be without you Tubbo?” Tommy asked with his signature laugh. Tubbo laughed with the blonde while Ranboo and Fundy watched just a few feet away. 

“You’re yourself, idiot,” Tubbo said as the sun finally set, the four friends laughing away underneath the stars.

\--------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is going to be a pretty short message but I hope you all have a wonderful life! Stay safe everyone and remember that I love you all! More chapters to come!<3


	5. What You Caused

Dream and Tommy were having the time of their lives. Tommy was allowed back into L’manburg, the teen claiming his house and hangout like he always did. Dream could even be seen running around with George and Sapnap. The only thing that changed was that Dream and Tubbo could be seen hanging out everywhere around the SMP. Everything just seemed right again. Dream and Tubbo now willingly showed their horns to everyone around the SMP. Tubbo even allowed Philza to roam around wherever he liked, the brunette apologizing to his adoptive father for everything he had done. Dream reunited with Skeppy and Bad, the two adults welcoming back his son with open arms. Both adults of either families were more than welcoming to the fact that the families would be uniting. Everyone had their happy ending and for Dream a new story would be starting sooner than he thought…

Fundy and Dream’s wedding was less than a month away and they were moth ecstatic…

That afternoon Dream, Tubbo, and all their friends in a small flower patch somewhere in L’manburg. The grass brushed against their legs as they sat there in the field. Dream was sitting, leaning back on his hands as he took a deep breath. George and Sapnap were sitting together to his left, the two males sitting back to back while looking at the clouds. To the blonde’s right was Tubbo, the brunette sitting next to his brother while he makes flower crowns. Fundy was resting his head in Dream’s lap, Dream’s hand playing with the hybrid’s ears. Nearby was Ranboo and Tommy, the two teens talking to Tubbo while he fiddled away with his freshly picked flowers. Dream was watching the clouds until he felt something sit on his head. He reached his head up to his head only to feel a small flower crown sitting on top.

“W-What’s this Tubbo?” Dream asked as he looked over to Tubbo, before touching what was on his head gently. He was about to take it off but Tubbo shook his head and stopped Dream from taking the crown off. His little brother had a bright smile on his face. Instead of answering, Tubbo turned for a second to grab something from his lap. Just then Tubbo placed a yellow flower crown on his head, adjusting it so it sat correctly in his hair. He then handed a red and green flower crown to Ranboo, a red crown to Tommy, and an orange crown to Fundy. He then slowly got up from his spot on the ground and gave Sapnap a yellow, red, and orange flower crown and gave George a dark blue crown. Tubbo smiled at everyone then took his seat next to Dream. 

“I made everyone flower crowns! Now we all match!” Tubbo said happily while everyone was admiring their flower crowns. Tommy knew Tubbo was good at making flower crowns, the brunette had even tried to teach Tommy how to make them when they were still kids. But the blonde teen never really understood how to make it. Dream got a peek of the crown on top of his head, the crown being a mix of dark green and lime green. Dream smiled when he saw his favorite colors and ruffled Tubbo’s hair, the younger laughing and leaning into his touch. They were all just having a great time. But then Tubbo felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket. He carefully pulled it out and read the message he had gotten.

Quackity: Hey man! Um… Can you and your brother meet me at these set of chords? I’ve got a situation here and I think that you both need to see it. Anyways please come- Please- Like right now- Get moving and come to my chords- Pls?

Tubbo: Sure I mean we’re hanging out with Tommy, Ranboo, George, Sapnap, and Fundy but we can all come. Why is there something wrong? Did something bad happen? Should I get someone like Sam?

Quackity: No! No! You don’t need anyone to fight anyone else- There isn’t anything too wrong over here… Well it depends on what you call wrong-

Quackity: But anyways- Dude!!! Get over here!!! I need to see you and Dream!

Tubbo: Alright! Alright! I’ll be there with everyone in a few minutes.

Quackity: Thank you so much- I’m sorry for interrupting your day off and everything. I know Tommy and Dream returned only like- Three days ago and this was supposed to be your hangout day... But I need you like right now. It’s really really important. I also need Dream. I know I don’t say that a lot- But I need that idiot right now for this situation.

Tubbo: Alright I get it. But don’t call my brother an idiot Quackity.

Quackity: Oh right- Sorry Tubbo. Anyways I’ll see you when you get here. Hurry.

Tubbo: We’ll be there soon! 

Tubbo closed his communicator with a sigh and looked over at Dream. The blonde raised an eyebrow, looking down at his brother. “Quackity needs us somewhere. He sent me the chords and everything so we should get going now. He said it was something important,” Tubbo said as he grunted, getting up from where he sat. He honestly wanted to just sit there with everyone and have a lazy day. But Quackity needed them all now. Fundy groaned and sat up, moving his head so Dream could stand. Once Dream was up he held out his hand, pulling Fundy to his feet but never letting go of his hand. Tommy was helped up by Ranboo while George and Sapnap wrestled to see who could get up first. Tubbo opened his communicator one more time to see if he could figure out where the chords lead them. Tommy looked over the brunette’s shoulder and pointed to the set of numbers. 

“I know that general area pretty well! This leads us somewhere in the forest! Maybe he found a cool structure or something! I saw an Outpost there but it was abandoned,” Tommy said with a shrug and Tubbo nodded. They let the blonde lead the way, all over them walking towards the edge of the border. Dream walked between his best friends, Sapnap having an arm wrapped around Dream’s shoulders while George walked close to the blonde’s side. Ranboo and Fundy walked together while Tommy held Tubbo’s hand while he walked. “Come on! We’re almost there! There’s Quackity! Hey Quackity!!!” Tommy yelled and waved when he spotted the Duck Hybrid, his yellow wings folded behind him. 

“H-Hey Tommy! Hey guys!” The teen yelled and when he spotted Tubbo and Dream he kind of hesitated. His arm slowly dropped to his side, Quackity backing away a little bit. Dream saw the hybrid’s hesitation and he gave Quackity a questioning look. Quackity backed away from Dream a bit, the blonde’s emerald eyes becoming very intimidating. The teen had to regain his thoughts, trying to figure out what he was going to say before.

“I- Um- This is mainly for um- Dream and Tubbo… But it’s fine that everyone comes along- Just- Just don’t freak out when I show you what I found ok? Just follow me and don’t freak out. It’s a pretty long walk but it should only take about half an hour. So just- Stay close,” Quackity instructed and everyone shared a worried glance at the hybrid’s words. Now Quackity led the pack while Dream and Tubbo walked close behind him. Tommy or Ranboo would sometimes stumble over a rock or tree root, making everyone laugh. Either that or Sapnap would say an inside joke making George and Dream double over with laughter, everyone else super confused. 

“Where are we even going? Are you sure we’re going the right way? I mean this is pretty far away from L’manburg’s border- I don’t really understand why you would call us all for a problem like this- Not that I’m trying to be rude or anything,” Ranboo quickly said and Quackity paused for a second. Not even Tommy recognized this part of the woods. The trees and land looked almost untouched. Animals were happily wandering here and there, Fundy even spotting a rabbit as it quickly ran past. “I don’t think any of us have been this deep into the forest,” Ranboo continued and Quackity just let out a sigh. He started walking backwards so he could talk to everyone, making sure he would trip over anything. 

“I made a small cabin in the middle of the forest about a few months ago- I think about a week after the war between Pogtopia and Manburg… I just wanted to get away from everything after the war. So I went here and I just- I found something. I didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell anyone. But now I think it’s about time I showed you guys. J-Just… Just don’t freak out?” Quackity asked and everyone nodded. Dream was becoming skeptical, Quackity’s actions not matching the teen’s normal crazy attitude. He just shrugged it off for the moment, blaming it on nerves as they kept walking. 

After walking a long while through the forest they came across a cabin, a lantern lit on the windowsill. It looked like a simple cabin, a trail of smooth stone leading up to the dark wooden door. Flowers were blooming near the front of the house, the flowers being different shades of blue, yellow, and green. Tubbo was a little excited when he saw the bees surrounding the different flowers. It looked like something straight from a fiction movie, the cabin looking neat and homie. There were a few overgrown vines climbing on the walls of the cabin while a few trees created nice shade. But everyone was still confused as ever. They all just watched as the duck hybrid walked up to the door, hesitating before knocking on the hardwood. No one heard anything but Quackity didn’t wait as he opened the door. Soon everyone was ushered inside, Quackity having to push some of them through the doorway. They all gathered in what looked like a living room, Quackity sitting them all down. They weren’t too willing but sat down anyways, tired from the long walk. 

Tubbo sat on a couch with Tommy to his left and Dream to his right. Ranboo sat in a rocking chair while Fundy stood next to the chair, his tail wagging slowly back and forth. Once in a while Fundy would glance over at Dream, making sure his partner was ok. George sat on the edge of the table while Sapnap sat criss cross on the floor at his feet. Quackity walked out of the room, leaving everyone in confused silence. It was awkward, the silence not sitting well for any of them. But soon Quackity came back in with someone else, practically dragging the newcomer into the living room. Everyone leaned towards the two people coming through the door, trying to find out who it was. The only people that didn’t seem too interested were Ranboo and Dream, Ranboo focused on his memory book while Dream really didn’t care too much. Once the figure was in the view of everyone, some just stared while others let out a sound of surprise. 

Dream was about to turn and look at who it was, hearing the gaspes from his friends and becoming a bit curious. But Tommy was quick to jump in front of Dream’s line of view and cover the blonde’s eyes with his hands. Fundy was quick to sprint across the room to cover Tubbo’s eyes, the brunette letting out a yelp at the sudden contact. Tommy and Fundy looked at each other in fear, trying their best to make sure that both males couldn’t see at all. George and Sapnap were about to stand but decided against it, their movement might make Dream panic. Ranboo was just super confused, having to peek into his memory book. But when he did he immediately realized what was wrong. He took in a sharp inhale as he cringed at the situation. Everyone else looked over at the figure that Quackity dragged into the room. Quackity himself looked really nervous and was avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

The figure seemed like a simple man by what he wore. He was wearing a plain blue sweater, a red dripping heart being on the right side of his chest on it. It was a cool little design that stood out from the blue background. He wore plain dark jeans with black shoes, his clothing seeming soft and very comfortable. Bit his eyes were a bright reflective yellow like a cat’s eye. That wasn't even the most interesting feature the man had. He had ram horns framing his face, the horns being huge and curling up forwards in front of his face. His ears resembled one of a ram as well as they twitched ever so slightly every few seconds. His hair was fluffy and a deep brown, the man even having some facial hair. But the more everyone looked at him, that’s when he realized that he was slightly transparent. He was a ghost, floating a few inches above the air as he stood a little bit behind Quackity…

“Tommy! What the heck!? I can’t see! Get your hands out of my face! What in the world!?” Dream complained as he tried to pull away from the younger. But Tommy was persistent, making sure Dream didn’t even catch a glimpse at the ghost that just entered the room. Fundy was having the same issue with Tubbo, the brunette fighting against the fox. It wasn’t until Tubbo grabbed Fundy’s tail, taking it in his hands and squeezing it. That’s when the fox pulled away with a yelp, grabbing his tail in pain as he scrambled away from Tubbo. The brunette’s eyes immediately landed on the new person, becoming ridged and flinching back. Dream could feel his younger brother’s discomfort, the blonde quick to push Tommy off of him, putting his hands on Tommy’s chest so he could get away. He turned to Tubbo, the brunette letting out a small sound of discomfort. 

“Tubbo are you ok? Whats wro-” Dream asked, reaching for his younger brother until he saw the person in front of him. The ghost looked right into Dream’s eyes and the blonde was immediately filled with rage. He was face to face with his father, Jschlatt… or the ghost of his father. He was floating right there, looking at Dream and Tubbo with a sad expression. Dream froze just like Tubbo, but after a little bit Dream was quick to pull Tubbo close to his chest. He shielded Tubbo from the ghost as Jschlatt slowly approached them both. Fundy stood behind Dream, a hand squeezing his shoulder while Tommy was at Tubbo’s side.

“You…” Dream simply said as he shot a nasty glare at Jschlatt. 

“Dream…? Tubbo? My sons! I’ve missed you so much!” Jschlatt cried with a smile as he approached more, stopping when he saw Dream back away with Tubbo in his arms. The sight broke his heart a little bit. Tubbo was trying to get away, trying to hide from Jschlatt. He remembers some of his memories but not everything, causing the man to struggle with a few things. This was one of the things he didn’t really remember. The only thing that came to mind were the happy memories that he had with his two boys. He knew Tubbo and Dream were his sons and that he loved them and that was it. He remembered the love he felt for the two boys but at that moment things didn’t feel right at all. Why did Jschlatt feel a growing guilt in his chest?

“Dream? W-Why won’t you let me hug you? Tubbs? It’s me! It’s your dad! Don’t you remember me?” He exclaimed and Dream just scowled. The hybrid backed away, intimidated by his son’s glare. He wanted to comfort his younger son, to stop him from crying. But Tubbo didn’t seem to want to get anywhere near Jschlatt. “I-I know I’m dead but come on- Dream you know me! Tubbs might not remember me since he was younger- But you remember who I am! You know who I am! You knew I was your father before you died! I still am!” Jschlatt said, desperately as he reached out for his eldest son. Dream leaned back, bringing Tubbo with him.

“Get the fuck away from us you asshole. You were never my dad and you never will be… I remember who you are and honestly I wish I didn’t,” Dream said as he hugged Tubbo tightly to his chest. Tubbo had his face buried into Dream’s hoodie, gripping at Dream green hoodie. Tommy sat at his side on the floor. The younger blonde rubbed Tubbo’s back gently, trying to calm down his friend. The brunette couldn’t help but flinch at the tone in Dream’s voice, the blonde quick to quietly apologize to Tubbo before turning back to Jschlatt. Everyone could hear the venom dripping from Dream’s voice as he looked ready to pounce on Jachlatt and attack. Everyone didn’t dare to move, scared that the blonde was going to react. 

“Back the fuck up! Don’t come any closer!” Dream yelled and Jschlatt shrank at the blonde’s voice. Everyone flinched at the loud echoing voice but Dream seemed too focused on Jschlatt to care this time. Dream seemed so confident and protective when he protected Tubbo from Jschlatt. But Fundy noticed that he was shaking and his breathing was picking up really quickly. He knew his fiance could get worked up over really simple things and Jschlatt being there wasn’t making anything better. Fundy was quick to start comforting his partner. 

“Sweetheart… Come here for a minute. Come here,” Dream heard Fundy say from behind him, his voice soft and quiet. The hand on Dream’s shoulder squeezed then let go again, helping Dream ground himself. Fundy knew Dream was a sucker for pet names like this so he used it to his advantage… He could feel him physically relax, Dream looking over at Fundy. The fox was quick to hug Dream, resting his chin on the blonde hair. Dream sighed happily, feeling safe in his fiance’s arms. 

“Just calm down and stop for a minute or two ok? You’re working yourself up again and I don’t want you to panic… Take a deep breath for me please? Maybe you should take Tubbo out of here? I’ll talk to them...” Fundy explained as he gave Dream a small kiss on the head, running his hand through Dream’s dirty blonde hair. Dream took in a deep breath which was harder to do than he expected it to be. He nodded, face still buried in Fundy’s chest. Fundy turned to Tommy, the blonde still trying to help Tubbo stop crying a bit.

“Hey, Tommy? How about you take Tubbo and Dream outside with you? I think they need to step away for a little bit. Ranboo go with them please? I’ll get someone to come get you guys when it’s ok to come back,” Fundy suggested as he slowly unwrapped his arms from Dream who let out a small sound of protest. Tommy looked up at the hybrid and slowly nodded. He coaxed Tubbo from Dream’s arms, grabbing his best friend’s hand. He was quick to pull Tubbo towards the door, Ranboo holding it open so they could walk out. Dream followed behind the two teens quickly, giving Fundy one last look before exiting the cabin. The last thing everyone else heard was the small click of the door when Ranboo shut it behind them.

It was silent, Fundy’s ears twitching as he listened to the four outside. George and Sapnap stayed where they were, both nervous. Sapnap was the closest to Fundy and he could feel the anger radiating from the fox. He wanted to make sure the four outside were far away enough from the cabin. Fundy trusted Tommy and Ranboo enough, knowing the two teens would get Tubbo and Dream far from the cabin. He didn’t want them to overhear what they were all talking about. Once he couldn’t hear the footsteps about the people outside he turned to Quackity. Sapnap noticed Fundy’s tail swishing slowly behind him, while his fists were clenched in fists. Fundy glared at Quackity, the teen shrinking a bit underneath Fundy’s stare. 

“What made you think- That bringing Dream and Tubbo here and showing them their dead father was a good fucking idea?! What the hell Quackity?! Are you insane?!” Fundy yelled, Quackity shrinking even more, he just wanted to disappear right there and then. Fundy stepped forward and grabbed Quackity by the collar of his shirt, anger pulsing through his body. 

“Tubbo is just a kid Quackity! He’s a kid that just got his brother back and someone who was fucking tramatized by the man you brought back into his life! He was fucking shot and killed Quackity!!! You were there on that stupid fucking stage! You watched him get blown up by fireworks! Now the kid can’t even stand fireworks! The last time we tried to celebrate something he had a full on panic attack because of them!” Fundy yelled, his fangs bared a little bit as he growled. His ears were pinned against his head as his tail fluffed up. Fundy’s claws were out and he looked ready to hit someone.

“Don’t even get me started on Dream! He never wanted to see Jschlatt ever again after he died! Dream gave up almost everything for him and what happened?! After all that work Jschlatt drank himself to death. Do you know how badly their family was?! The childhood trauma that this man has caused them?! It was so fucked even before this idiot left his kids in the rain in a box!!! He fucked up their lives! You don’t need to be hit or slapped or yelled at as a child to gain trauma! Trauma is how you respond to things and by the way those to act you can tell how much fucking trauma this man gave them! Tubbo can sometimes barely figure out what to do when he’s stressed while Dream gets overwhelmed easily!” Fundy yelled and it took a lot of force to pull Fundy away from the teen. It took both George and Sapnap’s full strength to pull him off. Fundy growled and the two almost let go, but they needed to protect Quackity.

“I-I did what…? What do you mean? I-I took care of them! I cared for them and watched them grow up! I accidentally died from drinking a bit too much one day- I- I took care of them-” Jschlatt stuttered out and Fundy turned to him, jerking away from Sapnap and George. He looked livid as his fur seemed to stand on end. Sapnap was quick to pull Quackity away from the commotion, hugging the shorter teen close. Quackity gripped onto Sapnap’s shirt tightly as he tried to hide from the world. He was shaking a bit, guilt bubbling in his chest. The blaze hybrid just started gently rubbing his back, trying to avoid the base of Quackity’s wings as much as possible. George stood next to the other two as Fundy approached the ghost. With every step Fundy took towards Jschlatt, the ghost stepped back two. 

“W-What? What in the world are you talking about? That’s- That can’t be true! I-I loved my sons- I cared about them, the both of them! I still cared! I still do care! They’re my family! They’re my own two sons and I do love them! W-What happened when I died-? Why can’t I remember why they hate me now?! Why do they hate me?!” Jschlatt demanded for answers as he backed away in fear as Fundy just looked down at him. Sapnap and George couldn’t step in, Fundy growling and looking beyond pissed. 

The fox may be years younger than Jschlatt but…

Fundy was way more of a man than Jschlatt... 

“Before you died years ago you left Dream on the steps of a stranger’s house while you left Tubbo in the middle of the fucking street in the rain! They both could’ve been abandoned by the people you gave them to- Or even worse they could have died! But apparently luck was on their side… Tubbo didn’t remember you and he had to learn from Philza that he had a family out there that was his own! Do you realize how that can fuck with a child’s mind?! Do you know how a child feels when they think a family never wanted them?! I held Tubbo as he cried about a family he never knew! He thought he was abandoned by a family who thought he was too weak to keep!” Fundy yelled and Jschlatt felt his back hit the wall. But Fundy didn’t let up, continuing his rant. He was going to get this concept into the man’s mind whether the ghost likes it or not. 

“I don’t even want to unpack all of the things you did to Dream! He looked everywhere for you! Do you know how many times he’s cried over you?! How many things he has sacrificed looking for you?! When he was just about to give up and accept Bad and Skeppy as his parents you just show up! You just show up out of nowhere drunk as hell! You walk your ass back into his life like it wouldn’t do anything to him- Then after he helped you… After he fought in a war for you, tired to help you get sober, and tried to just make you a better fucking person! You go and kick the bucket because of a heart attack! You drank your life away after he tried to help you fix your shattered life! Do you know how that affected him?! Do you know how many times I’ve had to calm him down from crying because he doesn’t know where he went wrong with you?! You ruined their fucking lives from the start you asshole!” Fundy yelled and Jschlatt took all of it. 

“Now… What. gives. you. The right! To walk back into both of their lives and act like you’re all jolly and good again?” Fundy asked and Jschlatt couldn’t talk. His mind was running a million miles an hour as he sorted through his memories. Fundy then looked over at George and told him to go get the others from outside. The brit just nodded and quickly walked across the room and walked out the door, saying nothing as he feared Fundy a bit. Sapnap brought Quackity over to a couch, sitting the teen down. Fundy walked over to Quackity, leaving Jschlatt to think about everything he had said. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Quackity… I was just angry and I kinda let it get to my head- You didn’t know that Dream and Tubbo would react like that. I didn’t have the right to yell at you for that. I’m sorry,” Fundy said as he rubbed the nape of his neck. Quackity just nodded and gave Fundy a small smile, understanding why the fox shouted. Fundy patted the teen on the shoulder before giving Sapnap a nod. The blaze hybrid was quick to wrap Quackity in a huge hug, the shorter of the pair laughing a bit and hugging Sapnap back. 

Just then they heard hurried footsteps approaching the door. Just then the cabin door was thrown open the door hitting the wall with a loud bang. Everyone flinched as the house shook. They all turned to see Tommy hanging off the doorway, panting and practically gasping for air. Behind him was Ranboo, George running close behind with Tubbo. They all stood in the doorway, completely out of breath and tired out of their mind. Fundy was quick to help Tommy to his feet, rubbing the blonde’s back to help him take a breath. Quackity and Sapnap stood from the couch, looking over at the four distressed males at the door. That’s when Fundy’s ears perked up and his tail stood up straight. He didn’t see his fiance anywhere, the green hoodie wearing male nowhere in sight. Fundy looked over at the teens, all of the younger kids looking disheveled and messy. 

“Dream is missing!” Tommy forced out as he took in a shuddering breath. “He ran away a few minutes after we brought him outside! He just dashed into the forest without any fucking warning! We ran after him but then lost him! We ran back to the cabin as soon as we couldn’t find him anymore!” Tommy said in a panic and everyone’s eyes widened. 

“Dream is what?!”

\----------------------------

Haha! And you thought the angst train was over! Anyways I don't really have much to put here- So... I hope you all have a wonderful life and Stay safe! Wear a mask and make sure to wash your hands! Drink water, rest, and make sure to eat some food even if it's just a snack. I know in this chapter talked about a lot of sensative topics so if you want anyone to talk to I'll be right here! Stay safe and remember I love you all! <3


End file.
